


These princes are the death of me

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Commoner! Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Multi, Prince! Akaashi Keiji, Prince! Bokuto Koutarou, Prince! Kuroo Tetsurou, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Tsukishima a servant working at the palace as well as a student.He happens to be the soulmate of the 3 princes who have already bonded together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 52
Kudos: 289
Collections: Flaws





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima Kei works at the palace as a servant. He usually works at night and studies in the morning. He has been told to avoid the princes at all costs. The princes couldn’t be tainted for having a servant as a soulmate.

He is sweeping the hallways late at night, making sure not to make too much sound. He would dust the vases and the displays all along the corridor. It would take about 5 hours to do every corridor he is required to do.

He would usually arrive after the princes have fallen asleep. That is the rule. He hasn’t met his soulmate yet so the counts were worried it would soil the prince’s name if his soulmate is a servant.

The prince is Kuroo Tetsurou, he already has two soulmates, Bokuto from Fukuroudani and Akaashi who was one of the count’s son back in Fukuroudani. Obviously, only nobles or princes would fit Prince Kuroo.

”When you’re done, you may leave. This is this months salary. See you tomorrow night.” The head servant is middle aged lady who has always been kind to him. Since Tsukishima is still pretty young, she treats him like a son.

He is just grateful that she isn’t like those higher ups. He went to the basement, where his change of clothes was. He quickly changed out and made his way to the back door. He got to make it home, sleep for a bit before going to school later.

He walks out to see Prince Akaashi standing there, looking at the moon. Tsukishima quietly walks away, but is called out. “Who are you? Are you trespassing?” The prince asked. “No, I work here.” Tsukishima says turning to face the prince with his head bowed down slightly.

He could tell that Prince Akaashi is confused. “I only work at night, so you don’t see me around much.” Tsukishima adds. “I see.” Akaashi mutters. “Why do you only work at night then?” Akaashi asks.

Tsukishima finds that the prince is pretty nosey. “I’m studying in the day.” Tsukishima still kept his head down. “Then why are you working?” Tsukishima internally sighs at the amount of questioning he is getting. “My mother is old and her health is getting worse. I’m only helping her a little.” Tsukishima answers.

The prince seems satisfied with the answer before dismissing the blond. Tsukishima breathes a sigh of relief. He hopes he will never see the prince again. Prince Akaashi is so troublesome.

Tsukishima got home and immediately flops onto his bed. He didn’t bother showering because the noise from the water would wake his mum and brother up. He decides to just bathe in the morning before school starts. Sleep is more important right now.

~~~

The next morning, Tsukishima was woken up by his older brother. “Good morning, Kei. Did you sleep well?” His brother greeted. “As well as I could sleeping so late.” Tsukishima yawned before he got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once he was done, he put on his uniform before making his way to his room again.

He took the envelope and took what he needed before handing the rest to his mum. Tsukishima didn’t say anything before he went to school. With his book bag, he made his way to school with his neighbour Yamaguchi. The vendors were setting up their stores along the road side.

“So Tsukki, did you work last night as well?” Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima is working at the palace. It pays well, especially since he works at night. “Yea, I did.” Tsukishima yawns. “Did you chance upon the princes? Were they as handsome as the people said?” Yamaguchi smiles brightly.

Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi with a raised brow. “I did talk to a prince, but he asks too many questions.” Tsukishima sighs. That wasn’t pleasant at all. “I see. That means the prince is inquisitive, isn’t that good? They would eventually take over this place after all.” Yamaguchi sighs in relief.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, he can’t be bothered about some princes he doesn’t even know. So the both of them made their way to school. Tsukishima is smart, really smart. He is not only the top student in his class but his whole level. So when he receives a invitation to go to the palace, he can’t help but groan.

“Only someone as smart as Tsukishima is fit enough to meet the princes.” His classmates whisper. He would have to skip the classes in the afternoon to go there. His class advisor would be the one bringing him there. “Mr Takeda, I think you should give this opportunity to someone else.” Tsukishima said as they were making their way to the vehicle.

“You’re the smartest kid in our school. You might even school those in a higher grade. This invitation belongs to you and no one else.” Takeda said. It made Tsukishima sigh. He was forced to put on their school blazer and tie, something he hates very much especially in hot weather.

So they made their way to the palace. Some of the staff were shocked to see Tsukishima there. “Kei? Why are you here?” The head servant walked over to them. “Tsukishima?” Takeda was already walking ahead into the palace grounds, guided by one of the butlers. “School matters. I’ll see you tonight.” Tsukishima smiled before taking big strides to catch up to his teacher.

The head servant looked so worried, but still went back to her job. “Why are we here today?” Tsukishima asked as he furrow his eyebrows. “Something about finding their soulmate.” Takeda shrugged, “Something about only the smartest person is fit to be their soulmate or something.”

Tsukishima almost facepalmed himself. He realise that all of this couldn’t have been the princes doing. It was probably the counts. Stupid bunch of adults who don’t understand the concept of soulmates. “Apparently the rest of the schools were asked to bring their smartest student to the palace, they all found their soulmate and you were the only one left.” Takeda sighs, “I wouldn’t have given it to you if I knew this was the reason.”

They stopped in front of a huge door. The butler told the guards to open the door. The guards knocked on the door slightly before opening the door. Tsukishima and Takeda walked through the door and bowed deeply to the princes standing in front of them. “Please rise.” The princes say.

Tsukishima stood up and pushed his spectacles up his nose bridge. “He is the smartest student in our school.” Takeda introduces. “Are you that desperate to marry us or something?” The prince in the middle, Kuroo Tetsurou, sure has a smart mouth.

Tsukishima bit his lips in case something smart came out of his mouth as well. “Aren’t you the servant?” The prince who stood on Kuroo’s left side, Akaashi said. “Yes I am. What seems to be the problem?” Tsukishima asked as politely as he could.

“You met him before, Akaashi!” Prince Bokuto, very excitable person. Tsukishima will never want to spend the rest of his life with them. “Yea, I saw him when I was admiring the moon at the staff exit last night.” Akaashi replies.

Tsukishima bit the inside of his lips. “Tsukishima, you’re working here?” Takeda asks a little shocked at the information. “Yes. I need the money to support my family.” Tsukishima pushes up his glasses, obviously he is not as blessed as these princes to not be working.

Akaashi walks towards him. Tsukishima just realised how tall he really is compared to the already pretty tall prince. “Kneel down.” Akaashi says. Tsukishima seem really hesitant but does it anyway. He kneels in front of the prince. Akaashi leans down slightly to place a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips.

The lips, is a sacred place. The only way for you to find out who was your soulmate, you needed to kiss them with your lips. Akaashi pulls away after a small peck. Tsukishima felt a stinging pain that is rising from his feet up his legs. He clenched his hands into fists. He didn’t show much reaction. “Bokuto, kiss him.” Akaashi beckons. Bokuto pretty much bolts over and kissed Tsukishima, on the lips as well. That pain has risen to his back.

Bokuto looks at Kuroo who is still standing there looking at the scene unfold. It was only the four of them. Takeda have long left the room after realising what the princes wanted to do.

Kuroo walks over and bends down to kiss Tsukishima as well. Tsukishima almost crumbles due to the pain. “You can collapse you know.” Kuroo says. The princes stood tall and confident. “I’m sorry.” Tsukishima’s voice is strained forces himself to stand up, “You got the wrong person after all.” Tsukishima was about to walk off when he just collapsed due to the immense pain.

“Looks like our soulmate has lost consciousness.” Akaashi says as he looks at the fallen blond. Kuroo looks at the coloured in soul mark. “Idiot.” Kuroo mutters under his breath.

The pain goes both ways, it’s a known fact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure if this is good, but this really gave me The Royal Tutor vibes. Mainly from the action of the count. I was really struggling to write this second part. I didn’t know how to write it XD

_Tick Tick Tick._ The sounds of the clock filled the room. “What are we supposed to do? He isn’t dead right?” Bokuto asked. “Yes, he isn’t dead, Ko. We will just carry him to our room.” Akaashi says. They all look at the unconscious blond in worry. The pain shouldn’t have been this intense to render Tsukishima unconscious.

“I have a theory.” Kuroo says as the three of them, together with a unconscious Tsukishima who is laying in Bokuto’s arms, make their way back to their shared room. “Enlighten us then.” Akaashi plays with the bracelet around his wrist. “It might be because of our blood.” Kuroo mutters, “I mean, it might be a little unfair or disrespectful but we barely felt any pain when we kissed him. It was almost like a pinch to your arm or something.” Indeed, they barely felt any pain. They could only imagine what Tsukishima had to go through.

It was silent as the other two try to take the information in. “He was already clenching his fist when Keiji kissed him.” Kuroo continues. No one said anything. All that was heard were their footsteps. “Both Ko and I are of royal lineage, you are a noble yourself. We must have caused poor blondie here a lot of pain.” Kuroo looks over at unconscious Tsukishima. He almost feels bad for the blond, but he is glad that the worst part is already over.

They made it to their door. Kuroo and Akaashi pushes the door open while Bokuto enters with the unconscious boy in his arms. He places him onto the bed gently. “He seem so peaceful. I like him like that.” Akaashi runs his hand through Tsukishima’s soft golden locks. Bokuto hums in agreement as he admire the soft features of their newest edition. They can’t be happier, whether royal, noble or commoner, the boy in front of them is still their soulmate. The one who would complete the 4 of them.

A knock came from the door. “Princes, it is time for your lesson.” The royal tutor stood there with his books. “We will be there in a second.” Kuroo shouts. The 3 princes made their way to their class.

The princes left the room quickly and forgot to close their room doors. The count, who specifically serves Prince Kuroo, and his bonded soulmates, walks into their room. He raise his brow at the unknown person laying on the princes bed. “Who the hell does he think he is, laying on the princes’ bed?” The count mumbles to himself.

The count decided to wait for the unknown teen to wake up before questioning. So he took a chair and sat there as he read a book, waiting for the blond to wake up.

It took a few hours before Tsukishima sat up. His eyes still closed as his head continue to pound in pain. “You’re finally awake, trespasser.” The count spoke up. He closed his book and kept it before walking to the edge if the bed. Tsukishima opens his eyes. His eyes scan around to look for the source of the voice before it lands on the count.

“You must have had a good sleep on the bed that the princes share, you unfit commoner.” The count spat out those words, cold and sharp. “I don’t even know how I got here.” Tsukishima said as he held his head. His whole body still hurts and there is some asshole insulting him.

“Listen you son of a bitch, I never want to see you near the princes. You are unfit to even be in their presence. You are just a commoner.” The count grabbed Tsukishima’s collar, rumpling the ironed blazer. “What are you going to do if I refuse to do what you say?” Tsukishima taunts, even in that unfit condition.

The count looks down at his blazer which held the school’s crest. “I will make sure you are expelled from this elite school you’re in.” The count let go of Tsukishima. “What are you doing to my soulmate?” Kuroo stood at the door, his arms are folded across his chest. “Are you maybe threatening him?” Kuroo glared daggers at the count.

The demeanour of the count seem to change in front of the prince. “Of course not, Prince Tetsurou. I would never.” The count had a smile on his face. “I will kill you.” The count signalled.

“If I see even a single hair of his on the floor. You’re dead.” Kuroo stood tall while glaring down at the count. “Yes prince. I understand.” The count bowed. “Now leave.” Kuroo’s voice boomed which made Tsukishima’s head hurt more. The count quickly left.

The 3 princes rush over. Their hands run over him, checking for any bruises or possible cuts. “Are you okay?” Bokuto asks. “Did he hurt you?” Akaashi follows. “I will kill that fellow if you just say one word.” Kuroo says. “I’m fine.” Tsukishima’s voice sounded strained. He only wanted to act tough in front of the count.

He pats down his rumpled blazer while cursing that count for ruining his blazer. “Its just a small threat no big deal.” Tsukishima mutters. Of course, it doesn’t go unheard. “Threat?” Kuroo repeats. “Yes, threat. What’s wrong with it...” Tsukishima tries to ease his pain by massaging his head.

Akaashi push the blond back onto the bed. “What did he say?” Bokuto asks as he cracked his knuckles. “No need to be violent. He just said he would get me expelled from school if I am seem too close to you guys.” Tsukishima waves dismissively.

“You sure are being rude to us.” Bokuto comments as he poke at Tsukishima’s arm. “You caused me a huge deal of pain. I am allowed to be rude until my pain subsides.” Tsukishima huffs as he leans into Akaashi’s touch. Akaashi smiles at this action as he runs his hands through Tsukishima’s soft hair.

The seal has not been complete. They have not been bonded. The 3 princes are bonded to each other but they are not bonded to the blond yet. “Tsukki, come have dinner with us.” Bokuto says. “I’m still in pain...” Tsukishima mumbles as he curls himself into a ball. A knock came from the door, before the door opens. “I’m here to change the bedsheets.” The head servant said while bowing.

When she looked up, she was shocked to see Tsukishima lying there on Akaashi’s lap. “Tsukishima, why are you here?” Obviously everyone in the room could hear the shock in her voice. “I’m in pain.” Tsukishima sits up. She was confused, took a moment before she understands. “I’ll excuse myself then.” She bows and left the four people alone.

Kuroo pushes him back down on the bed once again. “Should we have dinner in our room then?” Kuroo suggests. “I can just carry him to the dining hall. I’m pretty sure your father would like to see him, Tetsu.” Bokuto smiles widely. “Dinner will be just us today, our tutor and his teacher who has been talking to the royal tutor.” Akaashi shrugs.

Tsukishima was brought to dinner. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto constantly fed him at the dinner table. The two teachers who were there were dumbfounded at the scene.

It was probably a few hours later before the pain had somewhat subsided enough for Tsukishima to do light tasks. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto were already asleep so he left their room as quietly as possible. He went to look for the head servant. “I’m so sorry. I overslept.” Tsukishima apologises as soon as she sees the older lady. “It’s okay, I’m happy for you.” She pats him on the back.

“I will start working right away.” Tsukishima took the broom and dustpan from the head servant before cleaning the hallways he is in charge of as usual, but instead of being in his work uniform, he is still in his school uniform.

He doesn’t really have time to change. He has to finish his tasks quickly and go home. His mother and his brother must be worried. Tsukishima dusted the higher places where usually the maids wouldn’t be able to reach. Tsukishima made sure every corner is spotless and he leaves no stone unturned.

When he finished, Tsukishima made sure to leave a note for the head servant before leaving through the same back exit. Tsukishima sighs, “Maybe I should look for a new job.” Tsukishima has to think about his next step.

Being with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi is impossible. People wouldn’t accept it, he honestly couldn’t accept it as well. Being with princes, it is only a dream everyone dreams of. It simply isn’t possible if you aren’t royalty or a noble. Tsukishima sighs as he makes his way back home.

When he was home, his school bag has been placed neatly inside his room. He would have to thank his best friend later in the morning. Now, he just flops onto his bed and believes that everything yesterday is simply just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Akaashi also considered a prince, even though he wasn’t born into a royal family?
> 
> That’s because he is bonded to Kuroo and Bokuto who are both princes. A bonded soulmate would have the same social standing as their soulmate, whoever has the higher social standing. So people move up instead of moving down. Like you kinda get absorbed by the more powerful family if that even makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tsukishima is once again woken up by his older brother. “What is it?” Tsukishima groans. The pain still very much present in his body. “I heard you got invited to the palace. Did the princes kiss you or something?” His older brother asks. Tsukishima falls back onto his bed. He thought he would be able to escape that a little longer.

“They did, didn’t they?” Akiteru chuckles. “If you knew, do you need to ask? Spare me, please.” Tsukishima sighs as he looks up at his older brother. “How can I do that to my lovely baby brother? Now go wash up and get ready for school.” Akiteru pulled Tsukishima out of bed and pushed him out of the bedroom.

Tsukishima went to shower and change into a fresh set of uniform. He sighs, so early in the morning he had to be reminded that he had kissed the princes. “Worst day of my life.” Tsukishima grunts as he grabs his school bag off the floor and left the house. Yamaguchi was standing in front of his house with a huge smile on his face.

“Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped as Tsukishima got closer to him. “Good morning.” Tsukishima yawns. “Did I miss anything?” Tsukishima removed his glasses, using his shirt to clean it slightly before putting it back on. “I think you’re fine, Tsukki. You didn’t miss much. The teachers didn’t go through anything too difficult.” Yamaguchi smiles brightly.

Tsukishima just nods as they continue down the road towards their school. Yamaguchi just kept rambling on about things he missed in school, while Tsukishima stretches slightly, hoping it would ease his soreness even a little. He is lucky that Yamaguchi didn’t mention a single word about him being invited to the palace. He doesn’t need anymore reminders from anyone.

They were lucky they reach the school early, even if Tsukishima is losing a little bit of sleep. They walk through the empty hallways and it makes Tsukishima sigh. This is the peace he really needs. “The school is quiet, it’s like we are the only ones here.” Yamaguchi comments. Tsukishima just hums in agreement.

They made their way to the empty classroom that is completely void of any whispering. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to their seats which also happens to be next to each other. Tsukishima is just lucky he doesn’t have to talk to some random who don’t even matter in the first place. Tsukishima flops down onto his table. Yamaguchi chuckles.

Then it was silence. Yamaguchi enjoying a book while Tsukishima tries to catch up on some sleep until the teacher comes in and Yamaguchi wakes him up.

~~~

Tsukishima probably got an hour of sleep before he got woken up by the commotion. “What the fuck are these flies buzzing about again?” Tsukishima mumbles as he rub his eyes. “Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi apologises. “It’s not your fault, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima yawns before he stands up. “Eh, you fuckers, can you just sit your dumb ass down? Some people are trying to sleep here!” Tsukishima shouts, which made the class shut up immediately.

They kept quiet and rushed to sit down. They would never want to experience Tsukishima’s wrath. “Thank you.” Tsukishima spat out before sitting down and laying his head down on his table once again, trying to fall back asleep, which he managed to do.

Tsukishima managed to sleep for another half hour before he was woken up by Yamaguchi. “Hmm?” Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi who was pointing at the entrance of the classroom. Tsukishima didn’t need to look to know that the teacher has arrived. He stretched and brought his books out.

His class advisor came in to start homeroom lesson. He didn’t really listen since it probably wouldn’t affect him at all. So he just let Mr Takeda’s words pass his ears like the wind. It probably took a while so Tsukishima almost dozed off during class until Yamaguchi tapped his arm.

Tsukishima sat up as his class advisor leaves and his teacher for the first lesson of the day enters. His boring day in school starts.

For the most part, it went by smoothly and uneventfully, except during lunch when Tsukishima got into a fight with the group of boys who have been bullying Yamaguchi for quite some time now. “Tsukki, you should have just let it be.” Yamaguchi glares at his best friend as they makes their way home. It was pretty late, with afternoon classes and all. “You shouldn’t let those idiots step over your head, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima grabs his side and hissed in pain. “Look at you.” Yamaguchi used his handkerchief to wipe the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth, “You’re bleeding.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “It’s just a bit of blood. No big deal, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi sighs, Tsukishima is just too stubborn for his own good. “I am suddenly glad that I’m not bonded to them yet.” Tsukishima touches the bruise on his face, “Damn, that one guy sure has a nasty punch.” Yamaguchi could only sigh as he watch Tsukishima get into fights for various reasons. Tsukishima never got expelled because it never became that bad for an expulsion to be in order.

~~~

When bonded, there are many ways that it can be shown. 1) shared pain (except one of soul mark activation, in the case of poly bonds). 2)shared emotions. 3) shared thoughts. 4)a deeper connection most people do not have. It could be one of them, all of them or combination of them. Tsukishima might not be a delinquent, but gets into fights all the time due to the words he say. Sometimes he overestimates himself and gets into fights he never should have. He haven’t found his soulmate back then, so don’t even talk about bonding. Tsukishima needn’t care.

“Bye, I’ll see you tomorrow, Yamaguchi.” With that, the two disappeared into their individual homes. Tsukishima comes back to a empty home. His brother is working, his mother probably doing some odd jobs. The two brothers made sure she doesn’t do anything that would put a lot of stress on her body.

Tsukishima went to his room to put down his bag. He grabbed a set of clothes out before going to shower. After refreshing himself with the shower, he would dive into his school work like every normal student does. He is smart so he finishes his work quickly, that is very obvious. He would then lay in bed until his mother or brother comes back to wake him up, whoever is earlier.

He would grab a small bite before leaving the house to make his way to the palace. It’s dark out and people are enjoying the nightlife, drinking and partying, whatever, he doesn’t really care.

Tsukishima walks in through the same back door, going down the same route to the basement to change his clothes. “Kei? Are you here?” Tsukishima could hear the head servant walking down the stairs. “Yes, I’m here.” Tsukishima answers. “Oh great. The princes were asking for you.” The head servant smiles. “They aren’t asleep yet?” Tsukishima looks very confused. He was sure that he came at the same time as he usually did. “They wanted to wait up for you.” The head servant reached out to hold Tsukishima’s hands. “They are great boys. Just give them a chance alright?” The head servant lets go of his hands and left. Tsukishima continues to put on the rest of his uniform. He quickly changed his shoes and made his way up to where the princes’ room was.

Tsukishima knocks on the door and waits for the small ‘come in’ to be heard before pushing the door open. “Good evening, how can I help you princes tonight?” Tsukishima bows slightly. “I didn’t know you look so smart in the servant’s uniform.” Kuroo checked Tsukishima out. Bokuto looked unusually excited. Tsukishima held a breath as he prays to whatever god up there. “Let’s be bonded.” Akaashi says. Tsukishima didn’t look up, he is shocked. “I don’t think that is doable, princes.” Tsukishima kept his smile up.

He is sure that the bruise is still very much visible, he doesn’t know why the princes don’t comment on it. The head servant knew what is going on with him in school. There wasn’t any need to explain it to her, but the princes, they know nothing. “And why not?” Kuroo asks. “I...I get into a lot of fights in school. If by chance the bond is shared pain... I wouldn’t want it to cause any trouble for you.” Tsukishima still hasn’t risen from his position. “That is what you’re worried about?” Akaashi asks. “Y-yes... should I not be?” Tsukishima doesn’t know what is wrong with the princes, but he can’t speak rudely to them. The lesser he speak the better.

”You can be yourself here, you know?” Bokuto speaks up which made Tsukishima look up. “I’m sorry about that.” Tsukishima apologises. “It’s fine. We are your soulmates, so stop being so stiff around us.” Kuroo smiles. “That wouldn’t be appropriate.” Tsukishima mutters.

“Alright then.” Akaashi says, “Come here.” Tsukishima bit his lips before standing up straight and walking towards the princes. “Sit down.” Akaashi watches him at every step of the way. “Good boy.” Akaashi smiles mischievously. Tsukishima would fall in love with that smile, if it didn’t belong to a prince. Kuroo pats his head. “You’re really gonna treat me like a dog?” Tsukishima huffs. “If your be yourself, we won’t do it.” Bokuto smiles brightly. “Although it would be fun, making you do things.” Akaashi laughs, probably imagining something he is making Tsukishima do.

Tsukishima sighs, “I surrender. I wouldn’t want to be treated by you sadistic princes. You only see joy in my suffering.”

“Always, darling.” Kuroo smirks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not exactly finished?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know if this is good. Tell me if it isn’t good then I’ll rewrite this whole chapter.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at that nickname, but that didn’t stop the smile from creeping up his lips. “You look very beautiful smiling, Tsukishima.” Akaashi places a hand on Tsukishima’s cheek. “Thanks...” Tsukishima doesn’t know how to react. He barely gets any compliments about his looks or his smile. Tsukishima sighs before he loosens his tie slightly. Bokuto took the chance to pull Tsukishima closer to him. He took the tie and pulled the blond close. It caused Tsukishima to stumble off his seat and land in front of Bokuto on his knees.

Bokuto smirks. One hand was pulling on the tie, the other held Tsukishima’s face to tilt it upwards so the blond was looking at him. “I have yet done anything to you and you’re already on your knees for me?” Bokuto asks. Tsukishima easily switches, he stays submissive and on his knees. His hands roam on Bokuto’s huge thighs. “Bokuto sama.” Tsukishima breathed out. Bokuto’s breath hitched. “I would do anything for you.” Tsukishima bit his lips in a seductive way. Everyone in that room could see Bokuto’s bulge that was starting to form. “Oh how the tables have turned, Ko.” Kuroo laughs in the background.

Tsukishima’s hands work the string that is keeping Bokuto’s pants on. Slowly he untied the knot that had been tied securely. He did this while maintaining eye contact with Bokuto. His fingers pulling at the hem of Bokuto’s pants. “Bokuto sama.” Tsukishima says. Bokuto took in a sharp breath. Tsukishima smirks. “Just joking.” Tsukishima smiles. Bokuto when from shocked to upset. “Tetsu, Tsukki is depriving me of Tsukki.” Bokuto pouts. Akaashi laughs. “You had the best expressions, Prince Bokuto.” Tsukishima presses a chaste kiss to Bokuto’s lips.

It seems like Bokuto is satisfied enough that he stopped pouting, but the bulge is very, very distracting. “If you act like that, it’s a serious turn on, baby.” Kuroo says as he fiddles with the loose strands of strings on his clothes. “Is that so...?” Tsukishima asks. It isn’t possible right? “Oh yes it is. Next time you do this, you’re going to take responsibility.” Akaashi pulls Tsukishima into a kiss. Akaashi may look reserved but damn the kiss was full of passion and love Tsukishima probably would not experience in his whole life. Akaashi pulled away, leaving Tsukishima panting slightly. “So erotic.” Kuroo comments, which brought a blush about Tsukishima’s cheeks. “Stop that.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, his hands hiding the blush.

A knock came from the door as the princes were talking to Tsukishima. “I’ll go get that.” Tsukishima stood up and went to the door. He opens the door and there stood the last person he wanted to see, the count. “What are you doing here?” The count looks at Tsukishima with burning rage. “I have been summoned by the princes.” Tsukishima bows. It is not like he has a choice but to respect the snake in front of him. “I need you to leave.” The count folded his arms. Tsukishima bit his lips. “Very well then.” Tsukishima left the room while the count goes inside. Tsukishima sighs, he very much agrees with the count, he isn’t worthy at all. Tears start to gather in his eyes. “Don’t you dare fall. You are used to this, so why are you crying.” Tsukishima mumbles as he goes to the storage closet to grab his cleaning supplies.

When the head servant saw Tsukishima, she was shocked. The blond could only guess that his tears have fallen. “Oh Kei, what happened?” The head servant held Tsukishima in her arms as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. “I’m not worthy, am I?” Tsukishima says as he looks at the head servant. “Of course you’re worthy. You’re smart, you’re good looking and you’re tall too. You would be perfect for the princes. You can help them change this country into a better place.” The head servant smiles at him. They are nobles who have been sheltered. They know nothing about the hardships the people go through. He could help them understand that. Still, a commoner and a prince? It is probably not going to happen in this lifetime.

“You can go home if you’d like. You seem really stressed about it.” The head servant gave a small pat to Tsukishima’s shoulder. “I’m fine. I’ll finish my work then head home.” Tsukishima smiles as he wipe his tears away. He pulls away from the hug and got to work. It only had just reached the corridor he was supposed to be cleaning when Kuroo rushes over. “Why did you leave? We were so worried the count did something to you.” Kuroo held Tsukishima’s shoulder roughly as he checked the blond from top to toe for any possible injuries. “That guy is going to get it from me.” Kuroo is about to dash off when Tsukishima held onto his wrist. “Calm down. Nothing happened.” Tsukishima sighs. “I will kill that guy if he makes you feel bad.” Kuroo starts walking again but Tsukishima held onto the prince.

“What he says is true. I’m just a commoner. I am not even fit to stand in the same space as you.” Tsukishima says. “Is that- is that how you really feel about this?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima didn’t know what to do about that hurt look Kuroo gave him. Tsukishima was going to speak but Kuroo cut him off by kissing him harshly. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s feelings rushing into his body. “Don’t you ever dare feel that way.” Kuroo glared at him, but Tsukishima knew that there isn’t any anger, instead it’s disappointment. “We are going to get bonded. I don’t care what kind of connection we get. You are ours and we plan to claim you, no matter what status you have.” Kuroo huffed as he pulled Tsukishima away from his job.

Tsukishima is once again in the princes’ shared room. Bokuto and Akaashi were shirtless in bed. “You’re still here.” Akaashi sounded so happy. How can people be happy around him? “Tsukki, no more running away.” Bokuto pouts. Ahh he really wants to blame the count for all of this uneasiness. It is mostly Tsukishima’s fault, backing down easily with a slight push from the count. He didn’t even fight to stay with the princes. Tsukishima got on his knees and bowed until his forehead touched the floor. “I am very sorry.” Tsukishima says. The princes looked so confused. “What are you sorry for?” Bokuto asks. “Everything, everything I’ve done.” It has only been two days, but Tsukishima could only sense their sincerity.

They never shunned him just because he is from a lower status than them. They treated him as an equal and all he did was push them away and allowed to be pushed away from them. Tsukishima probably doesn’t deserve them at all. “Get up.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima looks up with his tear stained face. When did he start crying again? Akaashi comes over to Tsukishima’s side and pull the younger into his chest. “Everyone must have been really hard on you.” Akaashi says. Tsukishima hesitantly wrap his arms around Akaashi. “I’m sorry.” Tsukishima mutters. “We don’t blame you for anything Kei. You have absolutely nothing to apologise for.” Akaashi’s voice is soothing and calming.

They stayed in that position for a while. Bokuto hugged both of them, Kuroo just stood there awkwardly. “What did the count tell you? What did he really tell you?” Bokuto asked immediately when the three of them pulled away. Tsukishima contemplates telling. The threat involves his life and honestly even if Tsukishima wish for harm to fall upon others, it is probably not a good idea to say it to his soulmates who have a lot of power. “It’s nothing.” Tsukishima wipe away his tears a snot using his handkerchief. Tsukishima would rather he not get bonded with the princes. He has too many secrets. Secrets that should never be told. “We will force it out of you, if you don’t tell us.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima bit his lips. “It is only a threat, it probably won’t happen.” Tsukishima says as he rub his wrists.

“You don’t know the count, Tsukki. That guy is basically heartless.” Bokuto made huge gestures. Tsukishima took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew, he knew that all the nobles are heartless. They would do everything they could to get to their goals. “It’s fine.” Tsukishima gave a slight smile. Even if he knew it wouldn’t be fine, he still smiled for the princes, hoping that somehow it would put them at ease, even if it was only a little. The princes didn’t know what to say to the blond so they just nodded. “Could you just sleep with us for tonight?” Kuroo says as he yawns. “Sure.” Tsukishima stood up. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi made their way to the bed. They left the space in the middle empty.

Akaashi patted the space in the middle. Tsukishima can’t help but roll his eyes at his soulmates. Tsukishima sighs before smiling. “I can’t even...” Tsukishima removes his outer coat and shoes before lying down the space the princes have left for him. Kuroo immediately wrap his arms around Tsukishima. Akaashi places his arm over Tsukishima. Bokuto reach out to lock his hands with Tsukishima’s.

They fell asleep Tsukishima who wanted to escape when they fell asleep couldn’t do so being trapped between them. He decided to give up and just fall asleep with them.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s early in the morning, Tsukishima just laid there on the bed with his eyes open. He is stuck in this human trap with many arms and limbs. He sighs as he waits for the princes to wake up, hopefully soon. He wants to be able to make in home to get changed into his uniform as well as get his book bag. Still the princes look very much sound asleep. There is no way he could get out of this without waking them out in the process. “Did we really have to sleep in this position?” Tsukishima groans. It is still very dark outside. The moonlight shining down on them with the open curtains. He looks at the princes who are sleeping. They look pretty ethereal right now in the quiet hours of the morning. “I wish I am enough for your highnesses.” Tsukishima mutters as he uses his free end to caress the sleeping faces of the princes.

There is nothing he could do, being stuck in this situation with the princes. All he could do is go back to sleep, which he did. It was the only logical thing to do at that time after all. Tsukishima probably slept for a few more hours before being woken up by the murmuring he is hearing in his sleep. “He is so cute, sleeping.” He could hear Bokuto squeal. “I just want him to be with us, every day, every hour, every minute, every second.” An arm is wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist. “Keep quiet and don’t move him too much. He probably needs sleep.” That is probably Akaashi. It sounded like a really Akaashi thing to say. Tsukishima groans and whines as he stretched before opening his eyes. He sees Akaashi right in front of him. Akaashi leans in to place a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, “Good morning.” Akaashi smiles.

“Good morning.” Tsukishima sat up, his fingers hovering over his lips. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. “Morning, Tsukki.” Kuroo places a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek. “Good morning.” Tsukishima sighs. Bokuto got off the bed and made his way to sit right in front of Tsukishima. The prince grabbed Tsukishima’s face and pulled it towards him. He places a big fat kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. “Good morning!” Bokuto cheers. “Good morning.” Tsukishima smiles. “Tsukki smiled at me.” Bokuto announces proudly which got some protests from Kuroo. Akaashi just fiddling with the sleeves of his clothes. “I should go. I have to go to school.” Tsukishima says as he leaves the bed. He grabs his coat and put on his shoes. Tsukishima rushes to get out of the door, only to open the door and come face to face with the count. “You again.” The count hissed. The count threw a harsh slap to Tsukishima’s cheek.

“You have been warned, brat.” The count pulls on Tsukishima’s collar, easily pushing the blond up against the wall. Tsukishima could taste the blood in his mouth. The count pulled back his fist before swinging it against Tsukishima’s head. There were footsteps running towards them, before a rather short make pushed the count off of him. “You shouldn’t resort to such violence.” Tsukishima fell to the floor, holding his head that is pounding from the hit. “Damn... that is pretty nasty.” Tsukishima mutters as he leans against the wall. The count huffs and leaves. “You’re lucky you have someone to save you this time.” Those were the count’s parting words. “Are you okay?” The man in front of him is the royal tutor. Tsukishima recognises him, but the pounding in his head is very much present. “Yes I’m fine.” Tsukishima says as he stands up.

The princes were walking out already changed out of their sleepwear. “I hope we learn something interesting from the tutor today.” Kuroo spoke. “Tsukki!” Bokuto rushes over to his side. “I’m fine. This is not as bad as the fights I often get myself into.” Tsukishima mumbles as he rubs his head. The tutor pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the stream of blood flowing from the corner of his lips. “I’m so sorry for dirtying your handkerchief.” Tsukishima mutters. “It’s that count, isn't it?” Kuroo growls. “It’s fine. I’ll be taking my leave then.” Tsukishima bows before walking away. The blond makes sure that he walks as stable as he possibly could after getting hit on his head. He quickly got changed and got out of the palace. He isn’t working tonight so he could rest at home. No doubt that he is going to get into more fights when he is at school.

~~~

”It looks so bad. You sure we couldn’t have done anything.” Bokuto looks in the direction that Tsukishima left in, worried for his soulmate. “I will get that count out of this place.” Kuroo grumbles. “There is nothing we can do.” Akaashi places a hand on Kuroo’s arm, hopefully it would calm the older down. “Princes, we should make our way to our lesson. Today we will be leaving the castle for your lesson, so please change into more casual clothes.” The royal tutor bows before leaving the princes alone. “Maybe we could see Tsukki.” Bokuto smiles widely. Kuroo just shrugs before entering their shared room once again to change clothes. Bokuto skips after Kuroo. Akaashi sighs as he walks into the room after them, closing the door behind him. They all got changed in preparation to leave the palace grounds.

~~~

Tsukishima makes it all the way home in record time. Yamaguchi is already waiting outside for him. “Come inside first.” Tsukishima pulls his best friend into his house before he rush to his bedroom to grab his school uniform and locked himself inside the bathroom. Tsukishima showers as quickly as possible, putting on his clothes as wuickly as possible. “Why is Tsukki in a hurry?” Yamaguchi asks. “He didn’t come home yesterday.” Akiteru answers as he sips on his cup of coffee. “He spent his night at the palace.” Yamaguchi squeals. “Don’t feed him any ideas, brother.” Tsukishima spat as he tied the tie around his neck. He went inside his room to grab his book bag before putting on his shoes and making his way to school with Yamaguchi, just as he always did. “Tsukki, how is sleeping in the palace like.” Yamaguchi asks, obviously very curious about Tsukishima’s experience.

”The same as sleeping in your own room, in a bed.” Tsukishima mutters as he pushes his glasses up. "Tsukki, I need details." Yamaguchi whines but Tsukishima just ignores his best friend. Yamaguchi however, quickly stops pestering for details and go on rambling about things that Tsukishima has no interest in. "You know, Hinata and Kageyama finally got together after 2 years of pining for each other." Yamaguchi says just as they enter the school. "So the king finally found his queen huh." Tsukishima snickers. Yamaguchi giggles, "Well I am happy for them. Both of them don't have soulmates after all.” Tsukishima is kinda envious of the duo. They take control their own fate, unlike him.

Tsukishima hums in agreement as they make their way to their classroom. They sat down and Tsukishima quickly got on with his unfinished school work from the day he missed afternoon classes. Yamaguchi proceeds to read his book. It honestly didn't take too long before the other students start to stream into the classroom. Tsukishima audibly sighs when the other students come in, making so much noise. "I saw the royal carriage downstairs." One of his classmates whispered which made him look up. "What did you say?" Tsukishima asks, which made the student jump a little. "I saw the royal carriage downstairs when I was coming up to the classroom." The student stammered out, afraid that Tsukishima might take their head.

Tsukishima sighs but doesn't make a move to go downstairs to meet with the princes he knows are here. He continues with his work. The pain in his head has dulled a lot, which is good. "Tsukki, shouldn't you go down and check it out?" Yamaguchi asks. "There is nothing for me to check." Tsukishima pushes his glasses up as his other hand works hard to write down his answers on the piece of worksheet. "But..." Yamaguchi starts. "No 'buts', there is absolutely nothing for me to check." Tsukishima opens his reference books. Yamaguchi sighs before returning to his book he is currently invested into. It was quiet for a bit before there is a commotion outside. Tsukishima doesn't even look up to check the source of the commotion. The royal carriage is downstairs, it is so obvious that the princes were the center of that commotion happening outside right now.

"You have to be kidding me." Tsukishima mumbles before he closes his book. He made his way outside his classroom. "If you have nothing better to do, don't create a fucking scene, idiots! Some people are studying unlike you nosey people who poke their noses into everything!" Tsukishima shouted in the hallway. "Who do you think you are? A big shot?" One of the boys glared at Tsukishima. "I will accept a fight from anyone, any day." Tsukishima flipped the boy off, which only angered the boy. The boy charged towards Tsukishima and the fight broke out in front of the princes.

The 3 princes were very shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this okay? :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really difficult to write this story mainly because the time that Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukishima spend together is so short as of now.
> 
> I swear when I woke up and saw there were comments in my inboxes, I was scared someone wanted to kill me XD.
> 
> As for the plot holes, I’m sorry. I actually wrote this on a whim. It took a lot of courage to post the first chapter because honestly, I felt that it was awfully written.
> 
> I have so many books ongoing and it becomes too much sometimes when I have to update all of them. I was having tests last week so I decided to write something new for a change of pace. I plan to finish this before Christmas eve (my timezone is UTC+8), not that I celebrate Christmas. Maybe 10-15 chapters at most.
> 
> Thank you for liking my book, I appreciate it.
> 
> Don’t feel like the Kudos button is mocking you. It’s fine. I’m glad 😂

The princes stood there as the fight started to unfold. They honestly don’t know what to do. Their royal tutor is still at the administrative office settling some things. Things were getting bloodier as the seconds pass by and the two fighting aren’t even using weapons. “Are you sure this is okay?” Akaashi asks as he watch the fight continue, he can’t seem to bring his eyes away from their fighting form. “I don’t think they are supposed to do that.” Kuroo says. The students surrounded Tsukishima and the boy, forming a shell around the fight. No one is informing the teachers, no one is leaving that circle as they watch on. Swings and punches were thrown. “What happened, Nerd? Your punches today are so damn weak!” The boy mocked as he threw a punch to Tsukishima’s face. The blond hissed as he glared at the boy. Tsukishima threw a punch at the boy’s chin, which made the boy fly above the ground for a short distance, before landing a short distance away from where he had been standing.

Tsukishima ran and almost jumped onto of the boy but the boy easily rolled away avoiding Tsukishima. He quickly recovered and managed to pin the blond to the floor while throwing punches to the blond’s head. Tsukishima held both his arms up to protect himself from the punches thrown his way. Tsukishima uses his strength to push the boy off, got on his feet quickly and trapped the boy against the wall while throwing kicks. “Should we stop this?” Akaashi seem so worried for Tsukishima. “I don’t know.” Kuroo watches as the blood trickle down Tsukishima’s arms. “We have to help him.” Bokuto mutters as he wrings his wrists. They have various connections as soulmates, and the unlucky thing is, all of them has the pain connection. If one of them gets hurt, all of them would feel the pain. Kuroo and Bokuto were about to run forwards when a hand holds onto their wrists.

“What is going on and what do you princes think you’re doing?” The royal tutor’s stern voice entered their ears. “Tsukki is fighting and we want to stop him.” Bokuto says as his head is turned to look at how the fight is progressing. The boy easily kicked Tsukishima off and started throwing punches at his abdomen while dodging Tsukishima’s hits. “You have really deproved, nerd.” The boy taunts. “There is no such word, you noisy bastard!” Tsukishima hits his head against the boy’s head, making the boy stumble back. “We must help him.” Kuroo says while still trying to get away from his tutor’s grip. “No you are not.” The royal tutor says. Akaashi looks at the position they are in. There is no way the tutor could stop him. Akaashi went out of his tutor’s reach before running towards the fight. He pushed the people away and ran towards Tsukishima with a determination he had never felt before.

Akaashi received a blow. The boy wasn’t able to pull back in time and Akaashi crashed into Tsukishima who caught him easily. There was a delayed sound of people falling to the ground. Tsukishima knew it was the other two princes. Tsukishima cracked his neck and his knuckles. Even if he was bleeding in his face and arms, he sure looked badass. “Your target is me.” Tsukishima said in a cold tone as he stared at the male. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t mean to.” The boy apologised. “I know, but you’re gonna payback for that punch you did.” Tsukishima raised his fit and it came crashing down on the boy’s face. “I deserved that.” The boy mutters. Tsukishima helped the boy up and let him lean against the wall. He carried Akaashi in his arms and placed the older into the royal tutor’s arms. “I’m going to bring him to the nurse’s office.” Tsukishima said pointing to the boy he just fought with.

He didn’t wait for any response before supporting the boy as they made their way to the nurse’s office. “Tsukki got into a fight again?” Yamaguchi sighs as he look at his best friend in worry. Yamaguchi turn around to look at the floor. “You must be Tsukki’s soulmates.” Yamaguchi gave a huge smile. “How’d you know?” Kuroo asks. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima’s best friend and neighbour.” Yamaguchi held out a hand to pull the princes up which they gladly accept. “Tsukishima is really strong, enduring such powerful strikes.” Bokuto mutters. Yamaguchi chuckles, “Fighting basically has a slot in his timetable.” Kuroo and Bokuto looks shocked, Akaashi laughs instead. “That’s just crazy cool, isn’t it, Tetsu!” Bokuto cheers. “Yea Ko! We should have a sparring contest next time.” Kuroo jumps. “I am pretty sure Kei would floor the both of you.” Akaashi smiles. “Hey!” Bokuto and Kuroo shouts in protest.

“That is pretty much true.” Yamaguchi places a hand under his chin. “Are you hurt badly? Do you need to go to the nurse’s office? I could bring you there.” Yamaguchi says. “That would be appreciated.” Akaashi says. The royal tutor lets the prince stand on his own. The five of them made their way to the nurse’s office and right outside they could hear someone lecturing. “You shouldn’t be fighting every 1 to 2 days Tsukishima.” A female voice could be heard, probably the nurse. “Yea, I’m sorry but I can’t help it.” Tsukishima shrugs as he applies ointment to his wounds without even flinching. The nurse shakes her head as she takes a look at the other student. “You seem fine, but if you feel dizzy or nauseous please come here again.” The nurse said before sending the boy back. The nurse turns around to look at the door. “Did you involve more people this time?” The nurse asks, directing the question to the blond.

”I didn’t. They jumped in to save me.” Tsukishima says as he puts down the bottle of ointment. “They are the princes.” Tsukishima went to the door and took hold of Akaashi’s hand. He lifted the shirt up slightly to see a bruise forming, which made him wince. “Don’t do that, don’t ever do that again.” Tsukishima sighs before applying ointment on the affected area. “That’s weird coming from you, Tsukishima.” The nurse comments as she goes on her computer. “Just shut up.” Tsukishima glares at the nurse’s back. “That’s not how you talk to your elders, blondie.” The nurse laughs. “Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima huffs as he gentle pulls the shirt back down. “It’s not too bad right?” Tsukishima asks as he straightens up. “Yea...” Akaashi winces slightly. Tsukishima looks at Kuroo and Bokuto. “Pain bonded right?” Tsukishima asks as he leans against the chair he is sitting in. Kuroo nods.

Tsukishima sighs. Yamaguchi laughs, “You shouldn’t have gotten into that fight, Tsukki. Your soulmates were so worried about you.” “Then why weren’t you the one to stop me.” Tsukishima pinches the bridge of his nose as he pulls some painkillers out from the cupboard. “Take these. It will help with the pain. Unless you have allergies, then none for you.” Tsukishima held out the pills in his hands. “We don’t have allergies, not that we know of.” Kuroo says as he tries to recall. “Okay.” Tsukishima places one pill each into the princes’ palms. “He can totally be your apprentice.” Bokuto says excitedly as he takes the pill with the water Tsukishima had just handed to him. “Nah, he gets into too much fights all the supplies would be used on him instead.” The nurse says, “Class is going to start. Tsukishima you need to go back, Yamaguchi too.”

Tsukishima just sighs before heading back to class, Yamaguchi following after them. The princes and the royal tutor stood outside the nurse’s office. The princes seem to have this hurt expression as they see how Yamaguchi and Tsukishima interact with each other. “I’m so jealous.” Bokuto pouts. “Ah I was told you were here today. I was looking all over for you.” Mr Takeda walks over with a stack of papers in his hands. “Come on, let’s go then.” Mr Takeda guided the four of them to the classroom they were just outside of just now. The princes and the royal tutor walk in with Mr Takeda. “Today, the princes and their royal tutor would be watching how we conduct lessons in school. So please help them along.” Mr Takeda starts. “I need a volunteer to bring them around the school.” Mr Takeda says. Everyone rushed to raise their hands, wanting to spend time with the princes. Tsukishima just avoided their gazes and looked out the window.

“Tsukishima, you will bring them around.” Mr Takeda announced and there were disappointed whines from the class. “Yamaguchi, you can help him as well.” Mr Takeda adds. Tsukishima wants to protest, the princes being with him is the most dangerous move his teacher could pull. After all, everyone targets him during lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am showing a lot of sides to Tsukishima, but not really showing much about Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo. I’ll try. I’m very very used to writing Tsukishima-centric stories and making him suffer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter.
> 
> Next chapter, alone time!!!!

Classes went by fairly quickly, with Kuroo and Bokuto asking Tsukishima many questions related to the classes throughout the whole lesson. He realised that Kuroo was very interested in chemistry and Bokuto is some sort of maths genius. Akaashi seemed to be inclined towards linguistics. It was soon lunch and of course Tsukishima is in charge of getting that for them. They made their way to the cafeteria. Tsukishima made sure to find the corner seat for them, so as to not stand out too much. “Watch over them. I’ll go get our food.” Tsukishima says before rushing to the counters, not letting anyone get in a word edgewise. He stood in line, wallet in hand. All he wants to do right now is get their food and get back to the table. “Well well well, what do we have here.” Daishou, a 4th year student stood just a few feet away from the blond. “Shut your trap.” Tsukishima stared at the senior student with a disinterested look, “I am not interested in fighting you today.”

“Oh? Why’s that? Have you become Mr Goody-two-shoes?” Daishou mocked. “I told you to shut you useless hole up, you damned two headed snake.” Tsukishima flipped the guy off before ordering food the group wanted. “Ooh are you scared?” Daishou provoked. Tsukishima hates the guy’s gut, always provoking and picking fights with him, but never actually winning once. “You should say that once you actually win me in a fight.” Tsukishima spat before picking up the tray with food and making his way back to the table at the back. “Hey hey... not so fast, pretty boy.” Daishou blocked Tsukishima’s way. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’ll fight you after I bring this tray to my friends, not get out of my way.” Tsukishima sidestepped and made his way to the table. Daishou followed Tsukishima with a small smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back, acting like he is a good person.

”I’m going to talk to him for a bit.” Tsukishima forces a strained smile on his lips. Yamaguchi almost reaches out to stop Tsukishima but the blond shook his head at his friend. “Don’t waste my time, Daishou.” Tsukishima glared at the older. “Hey, no need to be so hostile.” Daishou smiles. Tsukishima folds his hands across his chest. “I wouldn’t be if we didn’t fight all the time.” Tsukishima took in a deep breath. Daishou inspected him from top to toe, clearly taking note of his injuries that were from that fight earlier in the morning to use it for his advantage. “You already got into a fight huh? You sure are a little crazy, blondie.” Daishou laughs. “Have you caught all of my weak points, Daishou? Because I’m going to strike right now.” Tsukishima ran towards the older ready to strike while Daishou braced himself for a hit, anywhere on his body.

~~~

“Why is Tsukki taking so long?” Bokuto asks as he almost finished his food. Yamaguchi is shocked at the almost empty plate. “He is just talking to that boy. Maybe it’s something important.” Yamaguchi deviates their attention away from Tsukishima’s absence. Yamaguchi knew the two of them fought on an almost daily basis. “They are just talking, but isn’t it taking a little too long?” Akaashi is the one who asks this time. Yamaguchi knew the blue eyed prince is very sharp and observant. “It’s fine. They are really good friends.” Yamaguchi lied through his teeth. He will keep them here in the cafeteria, away from the fight scene that is happening. “Why does Kei gets into so many fights?” Akaashi asks. Yamaguchi looks up from his food, confused. Why would they want to know about why Tsukishima fights so much? “I’m not too sure myself. We were just normal students, doing our work like what we are supposed to do and simply one day Tsukishima gets into fights with almost everyone in school.” Yamaguchi shrugs.

The reasons behind those fights aren’t known to Yamaguchi, even if the boy is the blond’s best friend. The fights just suddenly started ever since their second year started. Everyone knew about Tsukishima Kei, the top student of the freshmen cohort. The group probably sat there for a pretty long time before Tsukishima came back, there were some blood stains on his shirt. “Tsukki!” Bokuto lunges over to the blond, and thank god the blond still had strength to support the prince’s weight. “Hey.” Tsukishima greeted with a small smile on his face. “Did you...” Kuroo drifts off the last part of his sentence, but Tsukishima knew what the older wanted to ask. “No, of course not. All I did was talk to that senior.” Tsukishima sits down next to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gave him a glare, which Tsukishima ignores but he knows he is going to get it when they go home together later.

“We’ve got to head back to class.” Tsukishima said as he pick up the cutlery and plates, placing them into the tray return box. They made their way to class, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking in front. “You shouldn’t have lied to them.” Yamaguchi whispered as he pinches Tsukishima. “Oww, I did nothing wrong.” Tsukishima hissed. “You did and that is lying to them. You should have said the truth.” Yamaguchi scolds. “Keep it down or they are going to hear you.” Tsukishima sighs, “It is better if they don’t know about it.” “You get into too many fights, you have to stop.” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “Then you tell them to stop coming to me and challenging me to all sorts of things.” Tsukishima huffs. It goes back and forth between the both of them until they reach the classroom. The originally noisy classroom became quiet as the blond stepped inside.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Bokuto tugs on Kuroo’s sleeve. Kuroo shrugs, “I have absolutely no idea.” The royal tutor is just observing the blonds every single movement. “He probably fought someone when he went missing just now.” The royal tutor states. “Sensei, how’d you know?” Kuroo whips his head around to look at his tutor. “He is very good at hiding things. It is subtle but you could tell he is in pain.” The royal tutor pushes his glasses up. “Just don’t tell them anything. I’ll handle the fights.” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi just as the princes step into the classroom. “Tsukki...” Yamaguchi growls. “Yea, yea it’s completely fine. I’m not hurting anyone.” Tsukishima waves his hands dismissively. Yamaguchi pointed at the bloodstain on his shirt. “Fine, maybe I’m hurting people, but I’m hurt too alright? Fighting goes both ways.” Tsukishima folded his arm over his chest.

“Tsukki, what were you talking about?” Kuroo slung his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima looks up at the prince before smiling. “Nothing to important. Don’t worry yourself about it.” Tsukishima got down to his work, busying his hands and eyes so that the princes won’t ask too many questions. He almost sent Daishou to the hospital today with the number of punches he had thrown at the older today. Still the day pretty much went by without anymore hitches and they made it to the last class. The last class finishes, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sent the princes and the royal tutor to their carriage. “Have a safe trip back.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi bowed. “We want to see how you spend your afternoon after school.” Bokuto says in the most calm voice he could, which honestly didn’t even sound half serious. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other. “Okay then, if you wish to.” Yamaguchi shrugs before pocking up his bag off the floor and made his way to the school gate. Tsukishima doing the same.

“I’m going to buy some food and cook dinner today.” Tsukishima mutters as he pulls out the list. “So you’re not working today?” Yamaguchi asks as the both of them match paces. Kuroo makes his way forward and hooked his arms around Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Is Tsukki’s cooking good?” Kuroo asks with a huge smile on his face. “Definitely, probably one of the best in our neighbourhood.” Yamaguchi beams proudly. “Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima sighs just as they enter the market. Tsukishima went from stall to stall, negotiating prices and getting the best value for the ingredients. “Do you guys want some?” Tsukishima asks before handing the vegetables over to the owner. Kuroo looked at his royal tutor who gave a nod. Tsukishima picked out more vegetables before handing it to the owner and paying.

Tsukishima got the rest of his ingredients and they made their way to Tsukishima’s house. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima made it to the kitchen after putting their bags down. They made sure to wash their hands before they start the cooking process. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto just sat at the table with their tutor as they watch Tsukishima work. Tsukishima looks at the princes, he just wishes that he wasn’t their soulmate. Not because he doesn’t want to, but more like he feels like he doesn’t fit the role. He might be an honour student, but really he gets into much fights, not that he wants to. People are just not letting him go. He is the root to all problems, that is what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the one who dislikes Daishou in the anime and manga is Kuroo, but uhh no harm adding him into this story mix XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are too kind, hyping me up XD
> 
> Daishou just wants to win Tsukishima, for his pride.

It’s too early for dinner, but they still ate anyway. Yamaguchi went back home after finishing his food. “You can borrow the shower if you’d like.” Tsukishima says as he brings the bowls and plates to the sink. “That would be nice.” Akaashi smiles as he fiddles with his sleeves. Tsukishima nods as he goes to his room to bring out some clothes. “I don’t think these clothes would be a nice fit, but you’re free to use them.” Tsukishima says as he eyes the clothes he has brought out. He then goes back to the sink to wash up all the plates and bowls. “I’ll go first then.” Kuroo says before he disappears into the shower room. “It’s small. Kuroo comments as he removes his clothes behind closed doors. “It feels very private.” Kuroo chuckles as he turn on the shower. Warm water run down his skin. He bathes as quickly as possible. He realised that resources are probably precious to Tsukishima. He uses the soap which oddly smells like strawberry. “Such a child.” Kuroo smiles as he rubs the shower gel on himself. He washes it off before drying himself with the towel Tsukishima had placed together with the clothes just now and changes into the clothes.

Kuroo looks in the mirror, it is quite loose on him, even though he is sure he is built. He leaves the shower and hands the towel to Akaashi who is just waiting outside the door. Tsukishima went inside his room just as Kuroo exits the shower. Kuroo raises his eye brow but doesn’t question it. The blond probably needed to do some work. “Sensei, can we stay here for a bit?” Kuroo asks. The royal tutor look at Kuroo with an unreadable expression. The royal tutor looked at his watch before looking at Kuroo. “I need to go run an errand so you are alone until then. Please don’t do anything reckless.” The royal tutor picked up his things from the floor and left. Soon Akaashi comes out and Bokuto goes to shower last. Tsukishima came out of his room, a bunch of books in his hands. “Tsukki, do you need to study all of those?” Kuroo points at the thick stack of books. Tsukishima merely hums in agreement.

“Come on, no more of that.” Kuroo picks the books off Tsukishima’s hands and place them on the table. He then pulls on Tsukishima’s arm to make the blond come closer to him. “Spend time with us. We really want to get to know you better than anyone else in this world.” Kuroo places a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek. Bokuto soon came out, fully clothed. “Hey hey hey, what’s happening without me.” Bokuto bolts over with a huge smile on his face. To Tsukishima they are like the sun shining down on him, but does he deserve the light that is given to him? Akaashi just smiling fondly at him. They aren’t bad at all, even if first impressions weren’t exactly the best. “Let’s go to my room? The bed is small though.” Tsukishima says before he makes his way to his room. Very neat with a shelf full of books, a small cupboard for clothes and a small bed. Probably Tsukishima sleeps with his legs sticking out of the bed. “Should we get you a new bed? We will go out to work and earn our own money.” Akaashi says as he held Tsukishima’s hands.

Tsukishima can’t help but smile at their kindness. “That won’t be necessary. It’s fine. Not the best but still useable.” Tsukishima shrugged before he lays on it. You must be wondering, why the princes try to spend as much time as possible with Tsukishima right? There is no ritual, no nothing for the bond to form. It is built from the feelings for each other, built on their trust. It can be easily broken by rumours and lies. The bond will also not form if 1 of them is not willing. In this case, Tsukishima is not willing. Unsure of what bond could possibly form, the fights he often get himself into could be a hindrance to the princes. Kuroo and Bokuto fling themselves onto Tsukishima’s body. Akaashi just sat at the side. “Keiji! Sleep here.” Bokuto patted on Tsukishima’s chest. It made Tsukishima blush as he looks away, he couldn’t maintain eye contact. This is a little embarrassing.

Akaashi seem to be enjoying his reaction. Akaashi laughs before climbing into bed, laying on Tsukishima’s chest. He could literally hear Tsukishima’s heart rate rising with the second. “You’re too cute.” Akaashi places a kiss on Tsukishima’s chin. “Urk.” Tsukishima blushed even harder. “S-stop that.” Tsukishima whispers. The princes just laugh. The princes just snuggle closer to the blond on the small bed while showering the younger with love and all they have to offer. “Hey Tsukki, bond with us.” Kuroo says as they were getting comfortable. “Uh... the fights will still continue for god knows how long...” Tsukishima mutters, “not only that, I do some tough work in the palace too. There is no way I will let your suffer.” The princes look at Tsukishima with sad expressions. “Please don’t give me such a look. I don’t know what bond we would have after all. I don’t want you to feel pain because of me.” Tsukishima sighs.

“Let your walls down, Tsukki. We won’t do anything to harm you or blame you for whatever happens to us. You can live your life with no worries.” Bokuto spoke softly, his hands caressing over Tsukishima’s skin. “If you’re okay with that, I’ll be glad to.” Tsukishima can’t help but give in to them, especially in his current situation. Tsukishima decided to let his walls down and let their bond build up from the bottom. He trusts them, he likes them (he won’t say love because he hasn’t reached that stage yet), seriously, all that could go wrong is a huge misunderstanding and the bond with crumble and break. Even if it starts anew, the foundation is already unstable with the rubble of a broken bond. “It’s kind of late, shouldn’t you guys be heading back to the palace?” Tsukishima says as he holds his soulmates close to him.

“Our tutor is running an errand, so we have to wait for him.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima just hums in acknowledgment as the four of them continue to squeeze of Tsukishima’s bed. They stayed like this on the bed until a knock came from the door, followed by the royal tutor’s voice. Tsukishima almost fell asleep but luckily he didn’t. He shook the princes awake. “Wake up, your tutor is outside right now.” Tsukishima whispers into their ears. “5 more minutes.” Bokuto groans. Kuroo only snuggles closer to Tsukishima. Akaashi clench onto his clothes. “Can you come in?” Tsukishima calls out. The royal tutor pushes open the door to look at the scene in front of him. The royal tutor laughs, “You seem to be in a very difficult situation right now.” “Yes, please help me.” Tsukishima tries to get out of their hold. The royal tutor took a picture before going forward to help Tsukishima out of the human trap made out of very handsome princes.

“Tsukki...” Bokuto whines as he clings onto the blond. “You have to go home.” Tsukishima pats Bokuto. “No fair!” Kuroo clings onto Tsukishima as well. “Kei.” Akaashi hugs Tsukishima from the front. “What do I have to do for you to go back to the palace?” Tsukishima asks exasperated as the royal tutor just laughs at him. “Sensei, don’t just laugh... they need to go back don’t they?” Tsukishima throws a pleading look to the royal tutor. “You’re on your own.” The royal tutor trying really hard to hold back his laughs. “I want Tsukki.” Bokuto’s hold seem to get a little tighter. Kuroo's as well. Akaashi is burying his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima thought for a while before saying, “If you go home now, I will give you a kiss.” The princes all look up at Tsukishima. “Suddenly you princes look so interested.” Tsukishima sighs. “Of course we are. It is the first time Tsukki is initiating something.” Kuroo smiles. “Okay okay.” Tsukishima held his hands up in surrender, “you guys win.”

The 3 princes let go of the blond. “Give us a kiss and we will go.” Kuroo points to his lips. Tsukishima sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Tsukishima lowers himself very slightly to place a kiss on each of the princes lips. The princes leave with the royal tutor, smiles never leaving their lips as they wave goodbye to the princes. Tsukishima just drops to the floor exhausted. “Ahh, they were really troublesome.” Tsukishima complains, but the smile on his face says otherwise.

~~~

The princes are on the way home. “Do you really think he would do as he says?” Akaashi fiddles with his fingers. Of course they are afraid Tsukishima would reject them for various reasons. “Tsukki will keep his word. I believe in him.” Bokuto held Akaashi. Kuroo just looks out of the carriage with a unreadable expression. “Tetsu?” Akaashi calls out. “Hm?” Kuroo looks at his soulmates. “Is something wrong?” Akaashi asks. “No, nothing is wrong. It’s just... I don’t know what father’s reaction would be when he knows what status Tsukki is from.” Kuroo sighs. They all know that worry. After all Tsukishima is no noble or royal. He is just a normal person, a commoner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes find it hard to write books or updates stories. Not so much to do with writer’s block, but it has a lot to do with the reaction of the readers.
> 
> I think many people who write can understand that feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight time skip.
> 
> It is the next day, when Tsukishima reports to work as usual^.
> 
> Country names are the team names (sorry, not creative enough to think of names).

Somehow Tsukishima finds himself kneeled in front of the king, who is currently staring down at him. The princes were dressed in their official robes, Kuroo’s has the official colours of Nekoma. Bokuto wore the official colours for Fukurodani. Akaashi wore Fukuroudani colours as well, since he is from there. The king sure has presence. “So, you are my son’s newest soulmate.” The king’s voice has impact, not to anyone else in the room, but Tsukishima who is still kneeling on the floor, with his head lowered. “Yes.” Tsukishima answered, it was short and crisp. He didn’t even change before getting summoned, so he is in a shirt and slacks. “Papa, don’t do that to my soulmate.” Kuroo whispers into his father’s ears. “Do you think you’re worthy of my son?” The king asked. Tsukishima bit his lips, he almost looked up at the king. The word ‘no’ is just on the tip of his tongue. He would never think he is worthy of the princes. Silence. Akaashi and Bokuto looked worriedly at their soulmate while Kuroo is trying to stop his father from asking anymore questions.

Tsukishima didn’t answer, he simply couldn’t. How can he measure his worth to someone who is born to do great things like Kuroo. Tsukishima could feel himself crumbling under the intense gaze. “Tsukki, it’s okay. You don’t have to answer my father’s question. I will always think you’re worthy, maybe I’m the one not worthy of you.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima could literally hear his heart shatter. The princes are worth the most expensive jewels in this world. “I-i” Tsukishima chokes. Tsukishima felt so embarrassed messing up at such an important time. “I think I’m the one not worthy. You’re worth every single thing in this world, combined together.” Tsukishima says in the most calm voice he could muster at that point in time. He doesn’t know if he was simply overwhelmed by his own emotions or by his own desire to be with them, he doesn’t know. “Tsukki you’re so sweet.” Bokuto squeals.

”That was so cheesy, Kei.” Akaashi tries to hold in his laugh. “Tetsu’s father has already accepted you before you walked into the room.” Bokuto gave a huge smile as he bolts over to Tsukishima. Tsukishima is so shocked. “At first he was really apprehensive about the thought of you being Tetsu’s soulmate.” Bokuto retells, “But he saw how hardworking you were, with the head servant being a witness to all your hard work here. He then accepted you, thinking you would probably be a good influence to Tetsu.” “Hey, I do not gave bad traits.” Kuroo protests. “You hair could do some taming.” Akaashi teases. “Chaotic.” Tsukishima mutters as he starts to relax, tension slowly flowing out of his body. “You were right under my nose and I took so long to find you.” Kuroo rushes over to his soulmates side. They were in a huge hug together. Tsukishima could only hope that they do not dig deeper into his past. It would definitely cause problems. “I need to go get changed and get to work.” Tsukishima says as he pulls away from the hug. The king smiles as he watches his son interact with his soulmates. He is so happy for Kuroo to find all his soulmates, because of course, some don’t.

Bokuto pouts, “You’re going to spend time with us right?” “I have to actually do my work. I can’t get my salary simply by spending time with you guys.” Tsukishima smiles. The blond bows to the king before going to change into his uniform. Since the princes have found their soulmate, which is him, he could come in earlier for work and not after the princes fall asleep. He went through his usual tasks and thank god the princes didn't come bother him. As he makes moves around the palace, he does it with caution. He is afraid that he might meet the count. That man meant business and Tsukishima knew not to mess with him. He finishes his tasks and it is a little before the time the princes usually fall asleep at. He is lucky he didn’t see the count at all while carrying out his tasks. He knew the count stayed in the palace and there is definitely a high chance he would see the count.

Tsukishima knocked on the door lightly. In his hand, he held a tray of tea. “Come in.” Bokuto’s voice is mostly muffled because of the closed doors. Tsukishima pushed the door open and enters, balancing the tray in his hands. “I brought tea.” Tsukishima says as he looks over at the princes who are sprawled on their bed. “Tsukki!” Bokuto cheers from wherever he was. “Where’s the count? I didn’t see him at all when I was cleaning.” Tsukishima places the tray on the small table a short distance away from the table. “The count? Hmm.... my father sent him to the dungeons.” Kuroo shrugs as he takes a cup from the tray. Tsukishima picks up the teapot and poured tea into the cup. “Sugar?” Tsukishima places the teapot down before holding out the sugar. “Yea sure.” Kuroo smiles. “The dungeons? Isn’t that a little extreme?” Tsukishima furrowed his brows as he pours some tea for Akaashi and Bokuto. “It seemed like he had some dirty secrets that were dug out for the whole world to see.” Kuroo takes a sip of the tea.

Tsukishima nods slightly in understanding. Dirty secrets huh? Tsukishima has some too, though they technically aren’t secrets anymore. “I’ll be heading home soon, after this.” Tsukishima says with a slight bow. “Stop being so formal and stiff around us. Sit here.” Bokuto patted the space next to him while holding his tea. Tsukishima went over and sat next to Bokuto. “No fair.” Akaashi mutters. “I asked first, so he sits next to me.” Bokuto says while he drinks his tea in big gulps. “Isn’t that tea hot?” Kuroo winces as he watches Bokuto down that hot tea. “Nope, I think it’s fine.” Bokuto shrugs before putting his cup away. He almost hugs Tsukishima but the blond stopped him. “I’ve been working so I’m sweaty. Hugging me is not a good idea.” Tsukishima says. Bokuto shrugs, but didn’t hug Tsukishima. So, they just sat there for a bit, drinking tea until the princes felt sleepy. Tsukishima placed all the cups back onto the tray.

“Good night. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Tsukishima tucks the princes into their bed before leaving the room with the tray. He places the tray into the kitchen before making his way to the basement to change out of his uniform and head home.

~~~

Everyone has secrets, something they never want to outside world to know. The only thing different about Tsukishima’s secret is that, it isn’t exactly a secret. Let me elaborate for you. Just merely few years ago, an article was published about their father who didn’t return home since Tsukishima was born. He had been sentenced to death for many crimes. Some of them even shocked Tsukishima. How could someone who he have no contact with, so such a thing to soil their family name. Everyone shunned them. They had trouble holding on to the shelter over their heads. Vendors refusing to sell them food. Even kids were making fun of Tsukishima in school. All that stress caused his mother to crumble and fall into poor health. It didn’t help that all her friends back then were gossiping about her as well. You know, news dies down, but in school, there were politics as well. It just simply didn’t stop for Tsukishima.

“I will challenge you, Tsukishima. Clearly a lowlife like you could take a few beatings.” Those were the words of the people who started to fight with him, well more like beat him up since he practically has zero experience in fighting. So he fought constantly, every single day for the next 1 year or so. It was probably the worst 1 year if his life. He simply got used to it, using violence to solve his problems, then there are people like Daishou, who just simply couldn’t let it go that Tsukishima became the top dog in just a year’s time. It is simply a never ending cycle as long as he is in school. He would change, but people would only start to step over his head if he is ever kind to them. He knows the princes will never take advantage of his kindness. He would only take that risk for the princes and no one else. Everyone says it’s his fault. His father only started doing all those deeds because he is born. ‘Am I really a curse?’ This went through his head a lot. It’s like he simply can’t escape that pain.

He makes his way home, hoping and wishing that the princes never find out his past. It is probably his fault when anything bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday for a double update for National weeb day XD, but I couldn’t so we are just following my initial plan.
> 
> There are probably going to be more time skips, like I said, the time the princes spend with Tsukishima is simply too little. 
> 
> So I dove into the reason to why Tsukishima got into a lot of fights and their current situation at home, like someone suggested, well I don’t plan for my books, I really just write as I go.
> 
> You might find some inconsistencies, sorry ‘bout that.
> 
> I really hope it’s sufficient, there might be more diving in the next few chapters, not sure, but I will definitely end before 24 dec.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally am not winging it....
> 
> Yo! Double update!
> 
> Setting:  
> I think i forgot to say this, but they are in a pretty modern society. I don’t think that is implied in any way.
> 
> If you watched Royal Tutor, if you haven’t please do (it’s a great anime), think Royal tutor setting but a little better and further into the future than that.
> 
> So there are like mixtures of carriages and cars on the roads, if you understand what I mean. But most people still dont trust new technology so there aren’t that many cars.

The next morning, as usual, Tsukishima is woken up by his older brother. He washes up and heads to school with Yamaguchi. Clearly Tsukishima has a troubled expression fixed on his face, because the next thing that happens is Yamaguchi asking, “Are you okay, Tsukki? You seem like you’re troubled by something.” Tsukishima look at his friend before he sighs. Yamaguchi, the only friend who never left him, even when everyone else did. “Looks like I can’t hide anything from you.” Tsukishima sighs, “You know... that thing about that man. I don’t know if I should tell them. They would shun me like the others too.” Tsukishima take a deep breath in. His friend places a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “It’s fine. They aren’t that shallow. They will listen to you. After all you’re soulmates right? You’re supposed to support each other through thick and thin.” What Yamaguchi had just said made sense, it made complete sense to anyone and everyone but Tsukishima. He feels the need to conceal everything. There is just a gnawing fear at the back. All the ‘what if’s are just not letting him live it down. Yamaguchi grabbed onto Tsukishima’s hand as they make their way to school. Still he could feel the judging eyes on his body.

“Put on the mask, put on the cool and calm mask.” Tsukishima mumbles as he walks through the corridors to his classroom. Tsukishima is never calm, especially not after that incident but whatever. He sits down on his seat and goes through his notes. Trying to keep himself busy and making sure his mind doesn’t drift over to where he doesn’t want it to drift to. “Tsukki, I know it’s hard, but you know you can’t keep it from them forever.” Yamaguchi says, trying to make the blond at least want to talk to the princes about the whole incident. You know things usually go beyond horizons and this situation right here definitely goes beyond a simple news report that ruined the Tsukishima brothers as well as their mother’s lives. “I don’t think I can ever face them like this. They are too important for me to simply lose after trying to go further as soulmates.” Tsukishima mumbles. Yamaguchi simply sighs at his friend’s stubbornness, but he knew the blond would open up eventually, so he doesn’t really bother.

Yamaguchi just stands and stays there next to the blond while the blond go through a tough decision. Yamaguchi could only provide moral support to his very stubborn friend.

~~~

For the next few days, Tsukishima completely avoid the princes when he is working. He would head straight to change into his uniform. He won’t walk outside the corridor where their room is at. He will keep out of the dining room and try to not take up dining room duty. His mind is in a jumbled mess and he doesn’t know what he is supposed to do. That is, his plan is successful until the day the princes decided to wait for him outside the servant changing rooms at the basement when he arrives. “Why are you avoiding us?” Kuroo asks with his arms folded across his chest. “Do you hate us?” Bokuto pouts. “You feel forced to be with us, don’t you?” Akaashi clasps his hands behind his back. “I.. just have some things I’m troubled about and I don’t want you guys to worry about me.” Tsukishima says as he pushes up his glasses. He can’t face them completely, knowing he is keeping something deliberately from them. “Are you feeling okay? If you’re not feeling well, you don’t have to work.” Kuroo’s expression soften when he saw how sad Tsukishima looked. Akaashi and Bokuto reach out to the blond.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Tsukishima sighs, “It’s just, I’m keeping something from you.” Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t show any reaction when Tsukishima said that. Then a look of relief seems to wash over the three princes. “Oh thank god. I thought it was something very serious.” Kuroo says before placing a hand on his chest. “You’re not mad?” Tsukishima asks. “Why would we be mad? Everyone has their own secrets. It would be wrong for us to pry or want to know everything. If you wish to tell us whatever you’re hiding, we will wait until you’re completely ready.” Akaashi takes Tsukishima’s hands into his. How can they be so accepting even when he is hiding something from them. They are his soulmates and many people would think that soulmates shouldn’t hide anything. Bokuto just pulls Tsukishima into a tight bear hug. It held so much force like it is trying to squeeze away all the worries he had. He is grateful, very grateful that his soulmates are understanding. “Thank you so much.” Tsukishima hugs back. “We are supposed to build you up, not break you down.” Bokuto rubs comforting circles on Tsukishima’s back. Bokuto keeps on muttering ‘it’s ok, it’s fine, it’s normal’. He is so thankful.

Tsukishima decided, he would tell the princes after his work ends. He can’t drag it out any longer, he won’t run away anymore. Bokuto pulls away and the princes leave. Tsukishima enters the room to get changed before carrying out his tasks. In his head, he is slowly formulating how the words would leave his mouth later, how he would phrase his sentences. He would tell them every single detail to them. He won’t hide behind the mask he shows everyone but Yamaguchi. The scars, they aren’t beautiful but they certainly are part of him. There is simply no point in hiding. Time passes when you aren’t paying attention, because now he stood in front of the door that leads to the princes’ room. He contemplates outside the room. His hands are curled into a fist as he brings it up. He is this close, why is he not knocking? “Is Tsukki caught up with his tasks?” Tsukishima could hear Bokuto talking inside. “I said I’ll do this.” Tsukishima mutters as he closed his eyes shut and knocks on the door. “Come in.” Akaashi’s voice travelled info his ears. He pushes the door open. He walks in with his eyes closed. “Why are you closing your eyes, Tsukki?” Bokuto ask.

Tsukishima slowly opens his eyes but when he saw the scene in front of him, he is shocked. “Uh... what are you princes doing?” Tsukishima asks. The floor has blankets and pillows and more blankets and more pillows. “It’s a blanket fort.” Bokuto smiles brightly at him. “This is so childish.” Tsukishima mumbles under his breath as he shook his head. “You know you love us!” Kuroo smirks. “Yes, yes I’m in love with idiots.” Tsukishima sighs. “Me too?” Akaashi points to himself. “You let them do this...” Tsukishima took off his shoes and his outer jacket and placed them neatly to the side. “There is space right here.” Kuroo pats on his lap. Tsukishima sat right outside their blanket fort. Akaashi pulls Tsukishima in and they trap him there, laid in the middle of the fort. “Now tell us a story.” Akaashi smiles as he places a hand over Tsukishima’s waist. Kuroo tangled his legs with Tsukishima’s. Bokuto just trying to hug all of them with his body.

“So...” Tsukishima starts to tell his “secret” sparing zero details. The princes listened attentively to Tsukishima. They knew how much courage it probably took for the blond to confess all of this to them. They didn’t look at him with judging eyes. They didn’t make any unnecessary comments. They just laid there in the enclosed blanket fort listening as Tsukishima spilled his heart out for everyone in that fort to hear. Bokuto became a sobbing mess by the end. Kuroo comforting Bokuto. Akaashi shedding tears quietly while he hugged Tsukishima. Tsukishima just trying his best to comfort Akaashi, rubbing gently on Akaashi’s back. “I’m sorry, it probably is too heavy. You’re probably better off without me. I’m a stained human being.” Tsukishima says which only cause Akaashi to hug the blond tighter. “I only want you and no one else. No one else will do. Only you can fill this spot.” Akaashi mutters. Tsukishima only hums. “You shouldn’t have to go through that.” Kuroo comments as he is still comforting Bokuto in his arms.

~~~

They stayed like this. Somehow the princes have convinced Tsukishima to stay the night with them in their blanket fort. Tsukishima doesn’t have school tomorrow anyway, so he decided he could stay. It’s not like he would hurt anyone by staying for one night. They managed to fall asleep in that stuffy and hot blanket fort. Some of them had tear stained faces, but Tsukishima still felt indifferent. There is no way he could change his past. He wonders if other people would be as understanding as the princes, probably not. They kept telling him it is not his fault. They kept telling him to stop blaming himself. They kept telling him that his past isn’t tainted by what his father had done. Indeed, he had been young and didn’t know better. He hasn’t even seen his father. He is simply grateful, grateful for the princes and everyone who had accepted him. He is just blessed to have people like the princes.

“I am just happy it is you who is mine...” Tsukishima mumbles before falling into a deep sleep tangled with his soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know u repeat that Tsukishima is grateful a lot, because he really is.
> 
> Also like i know this chapter is bad XD, so i guess bear with it. It is a filler chapter.
> 
> A little poetic(?) I don’t know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don’t write well, not as well as many authors I have read the works of, but I’m kinda glad it could make people happy, even if it is just a select few.

It’s the weekend. There were no classes to attend, for Tsukishima at least. Tsukishima stayed over at the palace with his soulmates. His brother isn’t there to wake him up and he really slept in. Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo were already up, refreshed and completely ready to take on the day. “He looks so peaceful.” Kuroo comments. “I am pretty sure we had this conversation before.” Akaashi sighs as he look over at the sleeping figure. When they woke up, they moved Tsukishima onto the bed as they kept all the blankets and pillows they brought out the previous night. “Should we wake him?” Bokuto asks as he looks over at the peaceful sleeping face of the blond. “I don’t think that is a good idea.” Akaashi says as he fiddles with his bottle of cologne. Tsukishima groaned as he sat up abruptly. “Good morning, Tsukki!” Bokuto smiles before he rush to the bed to be next to the blond. “Good morning...” Tsukishima mumbles as he rub his eyes with his fisted hands. “Ahhh! So cute!” Bokuto peppered Tsukishima’s face with lots and lots of kisses. “Too loud.” Tsukishima mumbles. “I’m going to just head back home.” Tsukishima crawled out of bed, gathered his things and made his way towards the door.

Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other before nodding. They then ran towards Tsukishima and jumped onto him. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to attend the royal tutor’s lessons with us.” Kuroo says as he lays atop of the blond. Tsukishima whines. A whole week of school, he doesn’t want to continue on. “But its the weekend. I need rest.” Tsukishima yawns. “Are you...” Bokuto and Kuroo prepare their fingers, “ticklish?” Their fingers mercilessly run of Tsukishima’s side. Tsukishima just burst out laughing. “Pl-please stop.” Tsukishima pleads before it becomes worse. “Join us for lesson and we will let you go.” Kuroo says as his fingers moves to other sensitive areas. Akaashi is just standing there laughing at the position the trio were in. “But I don’t want...” Tsukishima didn’t even finish his sentence before breaking into another fit if laughter. “Please, just stop. I can’t take it.” Tsukishima is breathless but he couldn’t help himself but laugh like no tomorrow. “Promise you will join our lesson today and we will stop.” Bokuto repeats their request. “Okay! Okay! I’ll attend the lesson!” Tsukishima surrenders and finally the fingers stop. “Ahh, my sides hurt.” Tsukishima says breathlessly.

The blond just lays there limply on the ground. “Tsukki, go wash up.” Bokuto says as he stands up. “I can’t. Im in pain from laughing too hard.” Tsukishima sighs. Tsukishima bit his lip, he looked at the side while a blush sits high on his cheeks, his hands raised to his soulmates. “Carry me...” Tsukishima whispers. “Ah, my heart.” Kuroo clenches his chest where his heart is. Kuroo then promptly bends down to lift the blond up in his arms. “Tsukishima wrap his arms and legs securely around Kuroo. Kuroo has a firm grip on his thighs so the blond wouldn’t fall off. Tsukishima is carried to the bathroom that is used exclusively by the 3 princes who also happen to be his soulmates. “Just shower. We will place the clothes outside for you later.” Kuroo says as he places the blond onto the closed toilet seat gently. “Okay.” Tsukishima removes his shirt in front of Kuroo. Kuroo’s jaw dropped as he ogles at Tsukishima bare body. “Close your mouth, Prince Kuroo. You’re drooling.” Tsukishima teases. Kuroo closes his mouth using his hand like it is some gag he has been doing for years now. “I would leave my mark on your skin if I could.” Kuroo smiles before he leaves and closes the door.

Tsukishima could already hear the “unfair!” and the “cunning!” coming from outside the bathroom door. Tsukishima laughs as he enters the bathroom. He turns on the water and let it run down his skin. It’s warm and it’s really nice. He washes himself and uses the toiletries that are placed in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth using one of the new toothbrushes he found in the bathroom. He wipe himself down before securing the towel around his waist. He opens the door and the princes were just sitting down and chatting before they landed their eyes on Tsukishima’s bare skin. “Damn.” Bokuto whispers. Tsukishima looked at the ground and there sat a set of clothes. Tsukishima took them and retreated into the bathroom, of course sending a wink towards the princes just before the door closes. He heard some sounds of protest from the princes. “It’s so fun teasing them.” Tsukishima snickers to himself before putting the clothes on. It fits well on Tsukishima, even if it is a little loose.

Tsukishima pushed open the door and stand in front of the princes. “How do I look?” Tsukishima asks as he looks at his outfit. “You look like you could marry me.” Kuroo says. “That’s so cheesy Tetsu!” Bokuto laughs. “Well I want him to marry me.” Kuroo shrugs while drinking the tea that was brought to them while Tsukishima was washing up. “I know, me too.” Bokuto sighs dramatically. Akaashi just stares blankly at Tsukishima. “What’s wrong, Keiji?” Kuroo looks over at the soulmate who has been unusually silent. “I think Tsukki is too good looking that it broke Keiji.” Bokuto tries to snap Akaashi out of it. “I-I’m fine.” Akaashi stuttered out. “Tsukki! You’re under arrest for being too illegal.” Bokut points a finger at Tsukishima. “What? I did nothing wrong officer. You wouldn’t arrest me would you?” Tsukishima threw the puppy eyes towards Bokuto. Bokuto pretended that he has been shot in the chest. “Tetsu, continue the job for me. I can’t go on.” Bokuto lays on the bed as he clutches his chest. “You princes are too dramatic.” The royal tutor stood at the door with his arms folded across his chest. Bokuto and Kuroo were shouting in protest, but their protest fell on deaf ears as the royal tutor addresses the blond. “Tsukishima, you look nice today. You’re joining us for lessons today right?” The royal tutor asks. “Thank you and yes, please take care of me.” Tsukishima bows.

Akaashi made his way towards Tsukishima and places a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, which Tsukishima returns. “I’ll be waiting for all of you in the classroom, so please come as soon as possible.” The royal tutor says and leaves. They stayed in the room a little, before Kuroo tells all of them to leave for class. Tsukishima felt so self conscious. His colleagues were of course confused why he was with the princes, not only that but he isn’t wearing the uniform but one of the princes clothes. “Can we go faster?” Tsukishima asks. “That’s what she said.” Bokuto laughs. Kuroo just held Tsukishima’s hands in his, trying to calm down the nerves in Tsukishima’s body. “It’s okay. We will make sure no one would do anything to you.” Kuroo places a kiss on the back of Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima can’t help but to still feel worry. Kuroo and the other two presences were helping him a little.

They enter the classroom and the royal tutor stood there. There is a single piece of paper on the table. “If you don’t mind, could you possibly do this exercise so I could gauge at which level you are at?” The royal tutor directs it to Tsukishima. Tsukishima simply nodded and made his way towards the paper. He picks up the pen that was right beside it and started to do the questions. They are all basic questions, so Tsukishima completed it in no time and he is sure he got it all correct. The royal tutor slowly goes through his answers. “As expected of an honour student.” The royal tutor said. The paper was placed back on the table. The 100 staring back at all of them. “Tsukki scored high that you, Tetsu!” Bokuto is laughing while Akaashi is trying to contain his laughter. “I bet I could beat him in chemistry.” Kuroo huffs. Of course the princes were competitive. “It’s okay. Book smarts aren’t too important if you want to lead a country properly.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up as he hides his blush.

“Thank you, Tsukki.” Kuroo fake sniffles. So the rest of the lesson, they just went through the general things a student would normally learn in school. Tsukishima upping them in almost every subject the royal tutor gave. It gave Tsukishima bragging rights. While the princes weren’t paying attention to him, he stared at them. “I am sure they would be great rulers of this land.” Tsukishima mutters. “I think so too.” The royal tutor said as he stands beside the blond. “With you around they can be even better. They would be able to understand better — hardships of the people.” The royal tutor adds. “I am probably the replacement piece in this relationship.” Tsukishima mumbles under his breath. “You might, but there will only ever be 1 Tsukishima Kei and that’s you.” The royal tutor places a hand on the blonds shoulder before going towards the princes to try to settle the princes down. Tsukishima might still feel a little insecure about he place in this relationship, but honestly he is already grateful everything the princes and everyone around him had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New concept, but like please read it if you’re interested.
> 
> While reading one of the many works i have written, I was reminded of this fanfic that I really liked.
> 
> Setting: office
> 
> It is literally dom/sub in the office. So like everyone in the company has a contract with someone in the office and they do stuff in the office. Eg. If you mess up during a meeting or something, you get punished by your dom (if you’re a sub).
> 
> Newcomer, doesn’t want to do a contract with whoever, whatsoever. He ends up forming one with the CEO.
> 
> If we put it in BAKT ship, Tsukishima is the new employee, Kuroo is the CEO. Kuroo has a contract with Akaashi and Bokuto. The both of them also have a contract with each other. Maybe Akaashi is a switch but since Bokuto and Kuroo are doms in my opinion.... you know where this is going right?
> 
> I probably wouldn’t write it, maybe a one shot, but not a full blown book. It is going to be damn slow and long XD.
> 
> You could try writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this long ass shit that I typed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter again....

Who would have thought, two years passed them so quickly. Graduation is right around the corner for the blond. Right now, he is making his way to the palace after going back home to load off his bag. He is still in his uniform, the shirt, tie and long pants. He easily used the back entrance and made his way to the princes. They are probably having lesson right now. He opts to go to their room. Tsukishima greets his colleagues when he sees them in the hallways. They would always greet them with a smile on his face. He has gotten closer to all of his co-workers. Tsukishima stood in the familiar hallway in front of a very familiar door. He knocks on the door and waits to see if he gets a response before pushing the door open and stepping inside. A new count has been assigned to help Kuroo out. He had been warned against bullying Tsukishima like the previous count did. Tsukishima removes his shoes and crawled into the bed. He curled up on the bed and fell asleep while bathing in the sun dried sheets. It is warm and comfy.

Tsukishima probably slept for a few hours before being woken up by someone nudging him. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” A pair of lips land on his lips. His eyes flutter open at that. “Why are you here?” Kuroo asks in a soft and gentle voice, a small smile playing in his lips. “I miss you.” Tsukishima looked away. He still isn’t used to showing so much affection like his boyfriends. Yes, you read right, BOYFRIENDS. It took a lot of persuading from the princes but Tsukishima finally agreed to join a relationship with them. “Did you sleep well?” Akaashi connects their lips. Tsukishima made a hum of agreement. Bokuto and Kuroo also connect their lips. “So you came here to tell us something right?” Akaashi pulls away, there is a sparkle in his eyes. “Yea, I did.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, “My graduation is right around the corner. I will be preparing for the entrance exams to the universities.” “We want to go.” Bokuto pulls away from his kiss with Kuroo and says. “When is it? We will make our way down.” Kuroo says.

“You don’t have to come. You’re probably busy.” Tsukishima protests. You see, Kuroo is of age and he has already found all his soulmates. He meets the two very important criteria to be crowned King. Of course Prince Kuroo is still too young to run a country, but his father is getting old and has been wanting to retire as soon as Kuroo is of age. “We will find the time for you, Tsukki. We will always find time for you.” Bokuto holds Tsukishima’s hands. In the past year, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi’s lesson have increased in difficulty. Their lesson times also ran long. They rarely have the chance to spend time with each other since the year started. Not that Tsukishima is blaming anyone. The princes’ education is very important for this country to prosper. Bokuto and Akaashi would have to go back to Fukuroudani for Bokuto to take over the country as well. Only Tsukishima would have the easy life of a student. “It’s fine. You’re our soulmate and we would always be here for you, no matter what.” Kuroo places a short kiss on Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima can’t help the sad smile forming on his lips. They would be splitting up and there is absolutely nothing Tsukishima could do to keep them. Everyone has their own duties and responsibilities. “Okay then.” Tsukishima nods. So he told them the date and time for his graduation. They had dinner together and today the king is with them. They talked about many things, but most of the time, Tsukishima is the one talking since he is the only one who has a life outside of the palace. The king would also share stories of his travel. Dinner is really lively here unlike back at his own home. His brother is mostly absent because he needed to support his sick mother. Tsukishima works just to lessen that burden. His mother would do some odd jobs so that she keeps moving and not get consumed by her thoughts. Tsukishima somehow just wishes that time would stop right here where he is happy right now. Dinner soon finishes and he goes back to the room with the princes. They lay on the bed. “I’ll be going back tonight.” Tsukishima told them from where he was standing, at the door. “You’re not working today?” Bokuto asks. “Hm, I have today off.” Tsukishima says, “I’ll see you, tomorrow.”

With that, the blond left the palace to go back home. As usual he buys groceries as he makes his way back home. He comes back to a empty house and sighs. “I should have gotten used to this emptiness.” Tsukishima walks further into the house and closes the door behind him. He makes his way to the kitchen and started to make dinner for his mum and older brother. Tsukishima hates to admit it, but he really has been spending a whole lot of time with the princes. Occasionally he even studies with them while helping them with the assignment the royal tutor had given. He also spends a lot of time with the royal tutor, talking and discussing about his future, something he should have told his mum instead of some random tutor from the palace. He feels like he is much closer to the tutor than with his own mum, which is well... shocking. The saying that ‘Blood is thicker than water’, isn’t really true in that sense right?

Tsukishima let the stew simmer as he cooks the rice. He stands there in the kitchen as he waits for the food to be ready. Tsukishima sighs, “We are going to split up huh?” Tsukishima turns off the gas stove for the soup before taking a chair and sitting down, waiting for the rice to be done. He didn’t really feel like doing anything. There is really nothing for him to do. Being the best student, he can easily enrol into any university programme and be a scholar. That alone would be enough to raise their status, even if it is a little bit. The stain on his family’s reputation really can’t be removed, so all he could do is accept it. Everyone told him that the actions of his father are not his fault. “It’s a little hard to think that way, isn’t it?” Tsukishima mutters as he scratches the back of his head. Really he should be focusing on his entrance exam right now and forget the trivial matters. He really can’t do that. “We are splitting up huh.” Tsukishima mumbles as he checks on the rice, adding soy sauce at the rice continue to boil in the claypot. There is nothing he could do.

~~~

Tsukishima went to his room after he finished cooking for his family. He laid on his bed and thought about the options he had. Bokuto and Akaashi would go back to Fukuroudani. Kuroo would be here in Nekoma. He is the only one who could probably leave and enter the two countries freely. “Maybe, I could visit them. I could be the link between them. Now, how am I supposed to do that?” Tsukishima mumbles. Nekoma and Fukuroudani might just be next to each other but the distance between them is still huge. Not to mention, the palaces are in the city centres. Also he isn’t too sure about Bokuto’s parent’s reaction to him being the prince’s soulmate. It might be really bad after all. “Arghhh!” Tsukishima shouts into his pillow. “Kei, what’s wrong?” Akiteru pushes his bedroom door open. “Your soulmates?” Akiteru asks. “How did you know? Are you psychic?” Tsukishima groans. “Brother’s instinct.” Akiteru sends a wink over to Tsukishima which made the younger fake gag. “So what’s wrong? What are you troubled about?” Akiteru walks further into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Prince Kuroo and Prince Bokuto are of age to take over the country. Prince Bokuto and Akaashi are going back to Fukuroudani while Prince Kuroo is staying in Nekoma. We would all be split up.” Tsukishima explains. “You’re in a relationship with them and you still call them with the title Prince in front?” Akiteru quirks his eye brow. “Not the point, brother.” Tsukishima huffs. “Alright, alright.” Akiteru chuckles as he holds both hands up in a surrender. “Then all you have to do is work harder right? Work harder so that you can be together again in future. After all, you still have the bond. You can hear your soulmates thoughts, feel their pain. You even have a deeper connection with them.” Akiteru starts lecturing, “Bonds don’t break simply because of distance. There is no way you will forget your soulmates, after all you’re so bonded so deeply.” Tsukishima understands that concept, but you simply can’t help but fear things right?

Akiteru looks over at his younger brother, “Just talk it out with them. I’m pretty sure they can feel your emotions too.” Akiteru shrugs. “If you’re still hungry, go have something before turning in.” Akiteru stood up and left his younger brother’s room. Tsukishima sighs as he turn to face down on his bed, face buried in his pillow. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow.” His voice muffled by the pillow but his determination is not one bit dulled. He will make all of this work. He will be the glue in the relationship if need be, he will make sure they get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somewhat see an end. There will be major time skips from now on. Also, you might be able to expect a special chapter at the end that has no connection to this whole story at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Well i slept a little so I’m feeling fine. You might thing the ending is bad. XD im not even going to deny that.

Morning came fast. Classes have pretty much stopped so students could do their self study at home. Tsukishima did just that, he studied, studied until it was almost time for his work at the palace. He wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black long pants. Tsukishima walked out of his room just as his older brother came in through the front door. “You heading to work already?” Akiteru asks. Tsukishima only makes a hum of agreement before getting his keys and wallet. Akiteru handed him a bag of something when he passes his older brother. “Remember to eat it with your boyfriends. Talk it out.” Akiteru said before he makes his way further inside the house. Tsukishima stared at the bag and tilted his head in confusion. “What the hell...” Tsukishima mutters before leaving the house and locking the door behind him. The bag of food is hanging off his hands. It is rare for them to buy ready-made food because it is expensive in general, obviously they couldn’t really afford it. They only get it on special occasions and Tsukishima guesses that his brother is right, it is kind of special today.

Tsukishima is tired. He had spent the whole day studying and revising his material. He would need to sign up for the entrance exam of the various universities soon, but currently those aren’t his concerns. He uses the same exit as always and goes to the basement room to change into his uniform before making his way to the princes’ room. He knocked lightly. The bag of food Akiteru handed to him, sits on his hands. The doors were pulled open and Bokuto lunged at him when the older realised it was the blond. “You’re here!” Bokuto cheered. “Yea, but I have something I want to talk about.” Tsukishima gulps. This is going to be a very tense conversation with his boyfriends. Bokuto got off of him, a frown on his face. “What’s wrong, Tsukki? Is it because we aren’t good enough?” Bokuto asks. Clearly they could sense his uneasiness through their bond. “No, that’s not it.” Tsukishima shook his head vigorously. He never wants them to get the wrong idea. A small little mistake and the bond could break like glass. “Then what is it?” Kuroo comes over from the bed. “What will happen after this?” Tsukishima bit his lips. He hasn’t even been with them for a year and they were going to split up.

“What are you saying, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks, clearly upset. “I mean, Prince Bokuto and Prince Akaashi are going back to Fukuroudani and Prince Kuroo will be here to rule Nekoma. I will be studying god knows where. I don’t want to part with you.” Tsukishima whispers the last part. Admitting that they were really going to leave really hurts. “Tsukki, we told you many times to call us by our first names. 2 years and you never got used to it.” Bokuto complains. “Not the point, Prince Bokuto.” Tsukishima huffs as tears fall from his eyes. Akaashi just hugs him silently. It is very warm. Kuroo and Bokuto soon join in and they just hug each other, providing comfort to one another. “I don’t want to leave either, but I don’t have a choice.” Bokuto whispers. Everyone knew what they truly wanted. They all wanted to stay with each other but of cours their circumstances just simply wouldn’t allow it. “My brother brought food. You guys could share. I will be doing my work then. I’ll talk to you later if time permits.” Tsukishima is the first one to pull away. He places the bag into the princes’ hands and ran off to wherever he needed to be at that moment.

~~~

To be very honest, the needing to work part is simply an excuse for Tsukishima. He wants to face this head on, but he is scared. He knew how fragile a relationship was and how it broke a person easily. His mother is a good example for that. They were still kids and yet they were faced with such huge obstacles in their way. “Uh, so we are going to be splitting apart soon and I just want to let you know...” Tsukishima starts mumbling as he sweeps the corridors. Some of his colleagues look at him weirdly but otherwise said nothing, which he is grateful for. His eyes never really left the floor and somehow he became the only person cleaning. His voices bounces off the walls and the princes were standing in that hallway listening to Tsukishima’s very honest feelings. Of course their feelings are true, there is no way they aren’t true after everything the four of them has been through, the ups and the downs. Tsukishima was so deep in his thoughts that he was really shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Kei, you can come find us and Kuroo. You’re the only one who can move between the two countries.” Akaashi whispers into the blond’s back.

That is Tsukishima’s solution as well, to studying in a university between Fukuroudani and Nekoma, to be able to meet the 3 of them. To be able to serve as a meeting point for the two future kings and the prince. “We will still stay in touch and we will never leave your side. We promise that.” Kuroo and Bokuto held Tsukishima’s hands. At that point in time, Tsukishima knew those promises would be broken in the future, that’s for sure. After all Kings don’t have that luxury of time to be visiting each other. They simply would be too busy serving their own country. Tsukishima knew they would drift, even if their bond is strong. This is it, Tsukishima knew, this is it. No matter how hard they tried, the time that they all had wouldn’t allow it. Tsukishima saw how much the current king is going out of Nekoma and doing public relations. He knew Kuroo and Bokuto would travelling much further and forming more relationships with other countries. They simply don’t have time for stupid commitments like this.

~~~

Few years have passed, Tsukishima has long graduated university. He still travels between Fukuroudani and Nekoma, heading to the palaces just to see his soulmates. The sad thing is, most if the time they aren’t there. He still sees Akaashi. Akaashi is technically a prince, but he is the count who works for Bokuto at the current moment. If he were lucky, he would be able to catch Bokuto just as he came back from one of those trips over to another country. Bokuto is still just as excitable as he usually was. He would start chattering about his travels and Tsukishima is more than happy to hear them, but you know people move on with their lives. There will be one day where these four soulmates would move on too. They have sworn on their life that they would love each other no matter what. They won’t let their soul mark dull, no matter what. That is a promise they will never break, not ever in a million years.

They didn’t talk it out, they didn’t try to stay in each other’s lives, because it is impossible. Tsukishima is living alone in one of the many apartments in the city. He is a teacher at one of the better middle schools. It has better pay. “I hear the king would be visiting the school with his soulmates today.” He hears the students gossiping. “I hear he is really hot even for his age.” The girls squeal. “Still a female killer huh?” Tsukishima snickers before making his way to his office to collect his things for the first lesson. “Tsukishima, could you please take care of the king and his soulmates? I will send someone to take over your class.” The principal tells him. “Okay. I will.” Tsukishima puts on his coat and tie. “This is déjà vu.” Tsukishima chuckles before he makes his way to the foyer. His hair is a little longer, he still wore the same type of spectacles. He grew taller, just a little over 2m. A rather luxurious car with the royal seal stops right in front of him. The driver comes out and opens the door for whoever was inside. Tsukishima’s heart is racing in anticipation. He bows deeply. He doesn’t dare raise his head. He doesn’t know how to face them after not seeing them for so many years.

After Tsukishima got the teaching job, visiting his soulmates became more difficult. “Your highnesses, welcome to XX middle school.” Tsukishima greets. “Please rise.” Kuroo’s voice enters his ears. He is so shocked. It sounded so different. Tsukishima timidly stood at his full height. “Kei?” Akaashi walks over to him. “Yea. It’s me.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. “Kneel down.” Akaashi says with a mischievous smile on his face. Tsukishima did as he is told, blush high on his cheeks. Akaashi places a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. “It feels so nostalgic.” Akaashi smiles at him. “Oh god.” Akaashi looks so shocked. Tears were running down Tsukishima’s face. “You’re back. You’re finally back.” Tsukishima let his tears flow freely. “Kei, don’t cry.” Kuroo kisses the tears that were falling from Tsukishima’s eyes. Bokuto kneels down and hugs Tsukishima tightly. “We’re here. We’re back and we won’t ever leave again.” Bokuto sobbed. They were together again and they would never have to leave each other ever.

Tsukishi who was sobbing is the one who breaks the emotional reunion. “Wait, why are you here?” Tsukishima asks. “Being disrespectful to your king, Kei?” Kuroo asks, a smile on his lips. Of course they didn’t mean it. “Ahh, I’m sorry. Please punish me as you like.” Tsukishima says. Bokuto stood up and stood next to Akaashi. “That is bold of you, Tsu-Ki-Shi-Ma-Kei.” Kuroo pulled on his tie, a smirk played on his lips. “We will make sure you can’t walk tomorrow.” Akaashi whispers sensually into his ears. “We said you will pay for it if you ever do this again.” Bokuto tilts Tsukishima’s head towards him. “Of course we came for you, Kei.” Akaashi places a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek.

Tsukishima shook his head. “What is it?” Kuroo asks. “These princes are the death of me.” Tsukishima mutters. “We are rulers of countries now.” Bokuto pouts. “You’re still acting like children. Tsukishima stood up, he used a handkerchief to dry his face. “Shall I bring you around the school?” Tsukishima asks with a professional smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rushed. 
> 
> No matter how they discussed about it, they would only come to one conclusion. It is impossible for them to stay together as long as their duty calls.
> 
> You can take this as an official ending I guess? I honestly don’t mind writing one more. Not sure how that would progress though, seeing how it ended XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly continuing from the previous chapter.
> 
> This happens before the now kings, and prince, meets Tsukishima again at the school he works at.

They never really discussed about anything to try to continue seeing each other even though they would be in different countries. Tsukishima kept his word, going to a university that is in between Nekoma and Fukuroudani. He travelled to the two countries every alternate week during the weekends and though due to travelling, he has lesser time to study, he managed to graduate top of his class.

Bokuto was experiencing withdrawal symptoms. Bokuto and Kuroo had a connection, even if it isn’t due to the soul bond. They are like two peas in a pod. They are in complete sync, made for each other. He sulked and he pretty much lazed around. The boy just didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t even want to attend his own crowning ceremony. It just felt wrong. Still he had Akaashi

Kuroo sulked every day when Bokuto and Akaashi left. Tsukishima left for university as well. The palace became empty once again, even when there were so many people walking around, it just isn’t the same without them. Kuroo cried day in, day out, he even refused to take the throne since his soulmates weren’t there with him. Eventually the boy just accepted his fate and believed that one day he would see them again.

Akaashi seems to have that calm outlook. It is like he didn’t feel anything about their separation but truthfully, he is in pain. Not being with his soulmates hurts him so much, that he feels like he is actually dying. “I’m fine.” That became his answer for every question. No one questioned him. He didn’t eat until Bokuto begged him to. He only realised that he is lucky to still have Bokuto by his side, unlike the other two.

~~~

“Yamaguchi, I really don’t have time for this.” Tsukishima sighs. He has been dragged out of his room by his very annoying best friend and roommate. “Kuroo and Bokuto are coming to the university. You should go find them.” Yamaguchi kept on pulling Tsukishima towards the foyer where he is bound to meet the princes. “Yamaguchi, they are on official business, not for private matters.” Tsukishima just couldn’t stand his very persistent best friend. “Tsukki, you’re being stubborn again. You want to see them again right?” Yamaguchi turns to look at his best friend. “If you tell me you don’t love them anymore, I’ll stop.” Yamaguchi glares at the blond. “How could I say that? I love them so much that it hurts.” Tsukishima tries to contain the tears that are threatening to fall. “I am not tell you to talk to them. Just to see them, maybe a short greeting.” Yamaguchi continues to pull Tsukishima there. The blond not really putting up much resistance. It is true, he wants to see them so badly. He had just been denying that. So Tsukishima has been forced fo stand at the front. He was absolutely blown away by their beauty.

The clothes were clinging onto their bodies. Their hair is slightly styled, but of course Kuroo still has that untameable bed head, Bokuto still has his hair gelled up almost looking like an owl, Akaashi just has his curly hair gently framing his face. There is a thin layer of make up on their face, making their facial features look more defined. He felt like he is once again shot by cupid. Tsukishima’s heart is racing like crazy. Everyone bowed to the king, he only found himself frozen, standing there while his hand clutched his chest. He made eye contact with Kuroo who gave him a wink, a smile on his face. Kuroo is a little shocked to see Tsukishima at the school. Kuroo stopped, Bokuto and Akaashi stopped too. Kuroo whispers into their ears which makes them look at Tsukishima’s direction. Tsukishima had to quickly turn around. He almost walks away but he is called by name. “Tsukishima Kei!” Kuroo’s authoritative voice echoed through the foyer. It renders Tsukishima frozen. Tsukishima has to admit, it has been quite some time since he had heard his voice, but it really shouldn’t be able to render him frozen. The blond doesn’t turn around, but he knew the kings and prince were walking towards him.

They stood in front of him, Tsukishima is still taller than them, just slightly. “Don’t you know how to kneel before your king?” Kuroo snickers. They are playing him. Tsukishima sighs but goes down on one knee anyway. “You look so irresistible like this.” Kuroo bends down and whispers into Tsukishima’s ear. It sends a shiver down the blond’s back. “I missed you.” Tsukishima whispers just before Kuroo pulls away. Kuroo has a smile on his face before ruffling Tsukishima’s hair. “Come with us. We will excuse you from all your classes.” Kuroo says. Bokuto pulls Tsukishima up into a standing position and they made their way to one of the offices that is used for today’s meeting. It really isn’t a meeting. When they reach the meeting room and the door closes behind them, Bokuto immediately hugs Tsukishima and Kuroo tightly. “I miss the both of you so damn much. Life is no fun with Tetsu.” Bokuto huffs as he hugs them tighter. Kuroo hugs back while Tsukishima awkwardly pats the Fukuroudani king back.

When they pulled away, Akaashi pulls Tsukishima into a deep passionate kiss. They went at it for a while with no signs of stopping. They only pulled away when they needed oxygen. “You look so erotic here.” Akaashi looks at him with hooded eyes, before placing a short kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. “You’re all adults, why are you acting like horny teenagers.” Tsukishima whispers as he turns his head to the side. “Well because we haven’t seen you for a very long time.” Kuroo sinks into one of the chairs. Bokuto sits himself on Bokuto lap. “This looks so scandalous.” Tsukishima facepalmed. “You still love us.” Kuroo gave a toothy grin to Tsukishima. “Yeah...” Tsukishima looks away from his boyfriends. “I want to get married with you three.” Bokuto sighs as he lays on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Me too.” Kuroo places a kiss on Bokuto’s forehead. They look so perfect right now. Tsukishima can’t help but stare. His boyfriends came right out of a painting.

“We will come and get you once we are stronger.” Kuroo stare right into Tsukishima’s soul. “I will always be waiting for you.” Tsukishima said and wait he did.

~~~

“Tsukki, maybe you should just give up waiting for them already.” Yamaguchi said. They were sitting in front of the television, it is a report about the royal families, so of course Kuroo and Bokuto are there, even Akaashi. “I won’t give up.” Tsukishima held onto the remote tightly. “Stop being stubborn, Tsukki. You will die alone like this. There are so many people out there who could be for you.” Yamaguchi shouts. “If they tell me they don’t want me anymore, I will find someone else.” Tsukishima sighs. Yamaguchi just groans before plopping himself down on the couch next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima is holding onto the hope that they would be together once again. He could feel it in their bond, the longing for them to be once again complete. Life might be tough, but life wouldn’t get any worse than this — separated from your own soulmates. When the news ended, Tsukishima turned the television off and placed the remote on the table. He then makes his way to the bedroom. Tsukishima would have to turn up at the school, he works at, early.

~~~

“I’m exhausted.” Kuroo slumps on the bed in the hotel room he has been assigned. He is alone. Kuroo lies down on the cold bed without his soulmates. He could barely interact with his soulmates with all those stupid royals crowding him. Kuroo did not come to this event to socialise, he came here simply to see his soulmate he has not seen for a long time. He groans as he twists in his bed. “I want to cuddle them. I want to hug them. I want them here right now.” Kuroo mutters as he lays in bed face down. Lying there in silence just made it real obvious how lonely he truly was. There is no one there for him. A knock from the door pulled him away from his bed. Dealing with people is annoying, but he doesn’t really have a choice. Kuroo puts on a forced smile on his face as he answers the door. “How may I-” Kuroo got cut off as the air in his lungs got knocked out of him when a weight just crashes into him. “Tetsu! I missed you.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo very tightly like he just didn’t want to let go. Kuroo also wrap his arms around Bokuto. “Ahh, I miss Tsukki.” Bokuto sighs as he lets go of Kuroo. “Me too.” Kuroo sighs.

Akaashi then joined them by laying on top of them, creating a small pile. “I want to see him again.” Akaashi sighs, “I need him because the two of you are simply too chaotic.” Kuroo and Bokuto burst out laughing. “I wonder how he looks like now? He stopped visiting us after he got a job at some middle school right?” Kuroo wonders. “Are you planning to visit every single middle school there is in the country?” Bokuto caresses Akaashi’s arm. “Well that is one viable method, but I’m sure he has written it down somewhere.” Kuroo mutters as he look at his notebook. “Here it is...” Kuroo says as he points to a name on his notebook. “I guess we will go there after this event.” Akaashi mutters as he starts to fall asleep in the warmth of his boyfriends. They were going to be reunited again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really like Tsukishima in a kneeling position XD. Sorry oops.
> 
> Are you confused yet? Sorry, poor planning does this...


	15. Special chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this has no relevance to this story whatsoever. This is just a story on it’s own. Please read carefully before proceeding.
> 
> I repeat, It has NO RELEVANCE to this story written so far, whatsoever. Treat this chapter like how you would treat a ONE SHOT. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no sexual topics, only implied and not very heavily. 
> 
> This is written based on an idea i wrote in one of the notes written in one of the previous chapters.

Kuroo sat in his office, flipping through his paperwork. There really isn't much to do when his employees are this efficient. “Sir, these are the profiles of the new applicants. Please take a look at them.” His secretary comes running in with a file in hand. “Okay just place them here and you can leave.” Kuroo folds his arms as he watches his secretary put the file right in front of his table before leaving. Kuroo glances at the file before he sighs. New applicants, those were the worst if he had to say. The company’s culture isn’t normal at all, having to explain that concept to new comers is a pain. Still Kuroo has to do what he has to do as CEO of the company. “Hey, what’s wrong? You seem really tense.” Akaashi strolls into the office with a small smile on his face. “New applicants.” Kuroo slouches in his chair. Akaashi chuckles. “You know I wouldn’t mind someone new joining our contract. I need someone who I can control.” Akaashi grabs the whip that is placed on the shelf and gave it a little swing. “Where’s Ko?” Kuroo finally moves his hands to flip open the files. “Meeting.” Akaashi says as he fiddles with the handle of the whip. Kuroo just makes a hum of acknowledgment as his eyes scan through profile after profile.

“There is nobody interesting this time.” Kuroo sighs as he continues to flip through the profiles. “I don’t care who is it, as long as they are a sub.” Akaashi places the whip back onto the shelf. Kuroo chuckles awkwardly. He will feel sad for whoever makes a contract with Akaashi, with the blue eyed man as the dom. “Don’t scare my new employees away.” Kuroo warns before he closes the file. Akaashi shrugs, “Not my problem.” “Keiji...” Kuroo sighs. “Fine.” Akaashi rolls his eyes. Kuroo nods in approval. “When is the interview anyway?” Akaashi sits his ass on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo quirks his eyebrow, “Why do you want to know?” “Because I want to know.” Akaashi said emotionlessly. “It’s tomorrow, it will last until the end of the work week.” Kuroo says as he picks up his pen and starts doing some of his paperwork. “I want to go.” Akaashi demanded. There is no room for negotiation. “Yes, yes.” Kuroo sighs, only Bokuto has a way to deal with Akaashi.

~~~

Tsukishima Kei, fresh graduate of Japan’s best university. Tsukishima would have never thought he would be able to clinch an interview with the leading company in the industry. Tsukishima thought he would just apply to some small company and work his ass off until he is old. He would retire and live a peaceful life in the country side. It was Yamaguchi who pushed him to apply for the company. Yamaguchi is already in the company, his best friend would share many bizarre stories at his workplace and about some Terushima guy Tsukishima doesn’t give a single fuck about. Tsukishima is currently sitting in front of his laptop. Even though he managed to get an interview, there is simply no guarantee that he would get the job, so he is scrolling through job websites for jobs he could apply in case this one flops. There is no way Tsukishima will do something without a Plan B. He always makes sure that there is a safety net for him to fall back on later. Tsukishima is scrolling and typing away on his laptop when the door opens. Yamaguchi walks in looking like the walking dead.

Tsukishima spares a glance to his best friend when he sees markings on Yamaguchi’s neck. “Uh, what happened to your neck?” Tsukishima winced. It looks so bad. “Nothing. I’ll just go wash up and head to bed.” Yamaguchi simply says before going to his bedroom. It is like he is dismissing Tsukishima’s questions. All of this looks fishy to Tsukishima. Then again it is not Tsukishima’s place to question what his friend does, so the blond simply let it go. After scrolling through the jobs, sending his CV to some, he makes his way to his bedroom. It is still filled with books from university and even high school. He walks towards the neatly made bed and laid down, pulling the blanket over his body. The interview is tomorrow and honestly he feels so nervous about it, his nerves are all over the place. “Alright, calm down you can do this. All it really is, is just a simple interview. It’s fine if you don’t get it, there are always other companies.” Tsukishima tries to hype himself up before falling asleep. Oh well, his life would turn upside down once he steps into that office tomorrow.

The night passes like a race car in a race. Tsukishima felt like he didn’t sleep much when he was woken up by Yamaguchi’s incessant banging on his door. Tsukishima gets out of bed, he trips on his blankets and falls to the floor. He quickly gets up and goes to open the door. Yamaguchi is already dressed, in his suit. “Good morning, Tsukki. You should go wash up now.” Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima out of the bedroom and pushes the taller into the bathroom. Tsukishima sighs, he is the one going for the interview today, why is Yamaguchi the one getting excited? “Yamaguchi, you hiding something from me?” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, his eyes roam around Yamaguchi’s body to look for signs of possible lying. “Well not really. That information will be released to you once you get accepted.” Yamaguchi scratches the back of his head awkwardly. It’s a weird company policy, but it is to ensure that the company is safe. That was what Yamaguchi had told him a few days ago when he asked. Tsukishima nods but really he feels uneasy. The company withholds important information from new employees. Tsukishima isn’t too excited to attend this interview.

“Now, wash up.” Yamaguchi closes the bathroom door, leaving Tsukishima alone inside. Tsukishima sighs before standing under the shower and quickly washing up to start the day off. Since he was pushed into the bathroom without his clothes, Tsukishima has to find ways to leave the bathroom, not naked. Tsukishima takes a towel from the cupboards before tying it around his waist and exiting. Yamaguchi is still standing there, waiting for him, arms folded across his chest. Tsukishima walks past him to get to his room where his suit is placed. “Tsukki, let me dress you.” Yamaguchi follows Tsukishima into his bedroom. Tsukishima looks at his friend weirdly. The sparkles in his friend’s eyes are creepy and sketchy. “No.” Tsukishima puts on his underwear and pants before removing his towel from his waist. “Please.” Yamaguchi places his hands together as he pleads. “No means no. Your kinky ass will get me into trouble.” Tsukishima huffs as he shrugs on his shirt. He buttons his shirt. “Just one accessory, please.” Yamaguchi pouts as he throws the ultimate puppy eyes at his friend. “Fine.” Tsukishima puts on his cuff links before he puts on his suit jacket.

The blond pulls the tie off the rack, hanging it around his neck before he starts tying the knot with practiced hands. “That is your idea of one?” Tsukishima looked at the rope in Yamaguchi’s hands in shock, “What are you planning to do with that rope?” “To tie you of course.” Yamaguchi grins but his actions completely contradicts that as he walks towards Tsukishima. Tsukishima doesn’t want to wrinkle his clothes so he just stays still and let Yamaguchi work with the rope. “Don’t worry, the higher ups love it.” Yamaguchi reassures. Tsukishima sighs like it is the only thing he could do at the moment. The rope is wound atop of Tsukishima’s clothes, his suit would cover it. The rope circles around his body and around his neck. “There is no way they won’t see this, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima complains as he looks at himself in the mirror. “That is the whole point. Come on, or I will be late for work.” Yamaguchi drags Tsukishima out the house. Tip number 1: Never trust Yamaguchi’s ideas.

Right now, the two friends are on the train heading towards the company. Tsukishima can’t help constantly tugging on the rope that is hugging his frame. His shirt is the only thing separating the rope from his skin. “Stop tugging, or I will restrain your hands.” Yamaguchi glares at his best friend. “Yamaguchi, this is absolutely uncomfortable.” Tsukishima whispers. “Just bear with it.” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue. Tsukishima has no choice but to bear with it since he has already allowed it to happen. So they just silently go through the ride, Tsukishima counting down the moments where he could finally breathe again. It didn’t take long before they reach the stop and Yamaguchi is pulling Tsukishima along again. Yamaguchi admitted he reached the office in record time. “We’re here.” Yamaguchi smiles as he presents the company building to his blond friend. “Tadashi!” A guy, with a lot of piercings and a darker blond hair compared to Tsukishima, comes running over. “Yuuji.” Yamaguchi’s smile got real wide. “Tsukki, this is my co-worker, Terushima Yuuji. Yuuji, this is my best friend, Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi introduced as the both of them just gave a nod of acknowledgment to each other. “The CEO is not in a good mood. Some of the new applicants managed to piss him off.” Terushima whispered into Yamaguchi’s ear.

An evil smirk shows itself on Yamaguchi’s lips. “Come on, Tsukki. Let’s get you to that interview.” Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima down the halls and towards where the interviews were held. Tsukishima tugs on the rope a little, it is shifting with all that moving. Yamaguchi pushes him into the interview room without any warning and closed the door, locking him with whoever was inside the room prior to him entering. “You’re here for the interview right?” Kuroo’s voice sounded so cold. “Tetsu, I got your coffee.” Akaashi enters the room. This is starting to get a little intimidating. “Please, take a seat over there.” Kuroo said pointing the the chair that has been placed in the middle of the room. Tsukishima could feel himself shiver in fear as Akaashi lands his eyes on the blond. “Oya?” Akaashi makes his way to where Tsukishima is with smooth steps. “You really want to join our company huh?” Akaashi hooks a finger on the rope that was wrapped around his neck and pulled it for everyone in the room to see. “My roommate did this.” Tsukishima can’t help but blush, Akaashi who is standing in front of him is really attractive. “Your roommate must be from this company right? He sure has style.” Akaashi left Tsukishima alone and sits next to that Kuroo. “Who is your roommate?” Kuroo asks. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Tsukishima mutters.

Kuroo hums before saying, “Okay, you can leave now.” Tsukishima can’t read the CEO at all. It sounded cold yet at the same time not really. Tsukishima is completely shocked, has he been rejected on the spot? “That is a first.” Tsukishima mumbles when he leaves the room. Yamaguchi is waiting outside. “That was quick.” Yamaguchi looked confused. “It’s fine. I’m going to another interview tomorrow anyway. I’m sure that other companies will accept me.” Tsukishima forces a smile on his face. Apparently the real world is much more cruel than he had initially thought. “Seriously, undo the ties.” Tsukishima pulls on the rope. “Okay okay.” Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima to one of the bathrooms before he undoes the tie around Tsukishima’s body. “I definitely feel the marks indented on my skin.” Tsukishima grumbles. “I’ve been practicing on Yuuji, he likes it.” Yamaguchi mutters absentmindedly. This place is definitely sketchy, not sure whether the outcome is a blessing or a curse. “Tadashi, you in there with your friend? The CEO is looking for you.” Terushima is right outside the bathroom stall. “Yea give me a moment, I’m undoing the ties on him.” Yamaguchi says as he undoes the last knot.

Yamaguchi opens the door as he buttons his jacket up again. “Put this on my table and _wait_ for me.” Yamaguchi says in a tone Tsukishima has never heard before which sends a chill down his back. “You’re coming to see the CEO with me.” Yamaguchi just grins at Tsukishima before grabbing the blonds wrist and pulls him to the CEO’s office. “Yamaguchi, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Tsukishima facepalms as he lets himself be dragged to wherever. Yamaguchi is just so persistent. So Tsukishima is dragged into an unfamiliar office. 3 men stood there, 2 of which he has already seen in that interview room. “Did the untying take so long?” Tsukishima mumbles to himself. “So you brought your friend?” The CEO spoke. “Yes.” Yamaguchi stood up straighter as he answered. Tsukishima sighs, the pressure on him feels so heavy so suddenly. “You made our job easier then.” Bokuto stands up straight with a file in his hands.

Bokuto walks closer to Tsukishima, a mysterious smile on his lips. Is Tsukishima’s fear valid here? “You look hot. Your resumé looks alright. You’re perfect for the job.” Bokuto comes close into Tsukishima’s personal space, it almost makes Tsukishima back away but he tried to stand still. Bokuto still caught that small movement. “Oh definitely perfect for the job.” Bokuto’s tone darkens slightly. It honestly feels sexy. Bokuto places the file in Tsukishima’s hands. “We will give you one week to decide. If you plan to join our company, we will definitely treat you _well_.” Akaashi smirks. “Tsukki, don’t even bother going to other interviews already. This is the perfect chance.” Yamaguchi tells his best friend. “I’m looking forward to you joining us, Tsukki.” Kuroo’s eyes darken. Tsukishima bows before leaving the office with Tsukishima. “Why are you hesitating? This is the best chance.” Yamaguchi scolds Tsukishima. “It sounds sketchy.” Tsukishima sighs. “I’m here, aren’t I? I will be here if you need anything.” Yamaguchi furrow his brows. “I know they are implying something and I definitely don’t want to get involved. It’s too risky.” Tsukishima sighs. He really can’t keep up with Yamaguchi. “Oh that. Don’t worry too much about it. It is nothing risky. So you should be fine.” Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima two thumbs up.

”I’m going to think about it.” Tsukishima said just as the elevator reaches them. Yamaguchi sends his beat friend to the front door of the building before going back to his table. The three men who are very interested in the blond are watching him as the blond leaves the building.

~~~

It’s a week later and Tsukishima returns with the file in his hands. He thought about it a lot. Yamaguchi was no help at all, not willing to spill whatever the company was hiding behind the scenes. Tsukishima sighs. Once again, he is being escorted to the company by his best friend. Thank god this time there is no accessories at all. Tsukishima decided not to wear the suit jacket. “There were so many conditions written in this document. I think this is a legal contract.” Tsukishima mumbles. Somehow Yamaguchi managed to convince Tsukishima to sign it, even though there were better offers. Yamaguchi brings Tsukishima to the CEO’s office straight away. Most of the people weren’t there yet so the office is pretty empty. “So you’re back. What is your answer then?” Kuroo asks from behind his desk. “I will join?” Tsukishima says. “Why is that said as a question?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima places the file onto Kuroo’s table. “Alright since that is settled.” Kuroo changes his whole demeanour. Tsukishima’s legs almost buckle. “Will you form a contract with me and my two boyfriends?” Kuroo asks while staring at Tsukishima with hungry eyes.

The only word Tsukishima managed to get out of his mouth was, “What...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like leaving things on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Also, happy early Christmas and happy early new year.
> 
> Happy holidays during this coronavirus pandemic. Stay safe and stay hydrated. Bye bye?


End file.
